


Du irriterer meg grenseløst – kan du bli min?

by duerikkjealeina



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Barn, Den store kjærligheten, Det vil gå litt sent, Endel fluff, Evaktilslutt, Even har en hemmlighet, Isak er litt sjenert og redd, Litt smutt, M/M, Vennskap, Voksenliv, Vonde følelser
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 29,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duerikkjealeina/pseuds/duerikkjealeina
Summary: Møt Even Bech Nesheim – Norges største filmstjerne som har vunnet både Oscar, Bafta, SAG og Amanda de siste 10 årene. Åpen homofil, kan ikke gå i fred noen steder og har bare lyst å bli elsket for den han er.Møt Isak Valtersen – en av Norges beste advokater på menneskerettigheter. Åpen homofil, lever et rolig liv som består av jobb, venner, trening og Netflix. Etter å ha fått hjertet knust som 18-åring er hjertet lukket.De irriterer hverandre fra første øyeblikk og utfordrer hverandre, før det skjer noe som endrer livet deres for alltid.





	1. Du har en ny klient

**Author's Note:**

> Isaks foreldre er døde begge to i denne historien, beklager. Bipolaritet er ikke en del av historien, da jeg ikke kan nok om det til å skrive om det på ordentlig vis.

Isak Valtersen var fornøyd, veldig fornøyd faktisk. Så fornøyd at han faktisk unte seg en sjokolade foran skjermen på kontoret. Han hadde nettopp kommet tilbake fra retten etter en knusende seier for en av klienten sine, og tillot seg til og med et smil der han satt. Han hadde jobbet som advokat i 10 år, med menneskerettigheter som spesialitet, og stortrivdes. Han hadde jobbet i det samme firma hele tiden, og hadde et eget lite kontor med vindu ut mot sjøkanten. Det var få bilder og pynt på kontoret, det var mest bøker og tidsskrifter. Isak var en meget privat person, og det var egentlig få på kontoret som kjente han. Stort sett, jobbet han, og han deltok aldri på firmafester eller julebord. Small talk var det verste han visste, det var mye enklere å forholde seg til klienter, saker og jussens verden. Han elsket jussen, paragrafene og den logiske verden. Jonas lo alltid av han og kalte han litt avstumpet. Han så alltid på Isak med kjærlighet i blikket da han sa det, så Isak ble ikke fornærmet.

Jonas var fortsatt hans beste venn, og den eneste som visste alt om Isak. Han var den eneste Isak fortalte alt til og snakket om følelsene sine med. De hadde vært som erteris siden de var 5 år gamle, og som voksne var de hverandres beste støtte. Jonas var gift med Eva, og de hadde 4 barn, villbassene mine som Jonas kalte dem. Da også med kjærlighet i blikket. Deres eldste sønn het Håkon, og Isak var gudfaren hans. Han gledet seg veldig til helgen, da skulle Håkon komme på overnatting. Isak hadde planlagt en dag med Fifa og tegnefilmer på Netflix, både han og Håkon elsket begge deler.

Isak skrollet nedover vg.no da han stoppet opp med et bilde av Even Bech Nesheim. Han klikket seg inn på reportasjen med en gang. Selv om han ikke ville. Alt med denne mannen irriterte egentlig vettet av Isak. Ikke at han forstod hvorfor. Han var egentlig Isaks type. Nydelig ansikt, de blåeste øynene på denne jord, høy, nydelig smil og med den fineste latteren Isak noen gang hadde hørt. Han hadde sett nok intervjuer på youtube til å vite at Evens hele ansikt lyste opp når han lo. At øynene hans nesten ble lukket. Latteren hjemsøkte Isak om nettene, og de blå øynene var noen ganger det siste han så for seg før han sovnet. Det irriterte han grenseløst. At Even ofte var den han så for seg naken i dusjen var en hemmelighet han kom til å ta med seg til graven. Det var noe med Even som appellerte til hans dypeste og hemmelige fantasier, og det irriterte han hvertfall. Noen ganger når han stod i dusjen og fantaserte om Even kom en voldsom og uforklarlig lengsel over han. Han lengtet etter å bli holdt av Even og få være hans, og det irriterte han så mye at han ikke en gang hadde sagt det til Jonas. Han kunne aldri bli Evens, han kunne aldri la noen få elske seg.

Isak skvatt plutselig til av at det banket på døren hans, og sjefen hans åpnet døren. « Gratulerer med seieren, Valtersen» , smilte Halvorsen og Isak nikket tilbake. De snakket aldri om noe annet enn jobb, og Isak hadde ingen planer om å endre det. « Vi har fått en ny klient i dag, som jeg ønsker at du skal ha. Vi tror du er den eneste som kan takle det» Halvorsen smilte bredt med et ørlite glimt i øynene. « Så hyggelig, tusen takk», smilte Isak mens hjernen hans vurderte hvem de kunne være. « Hvem er det?» Halvorsen smilte enda bredere før han sa; « Even Bech Nesheim» Isak ble helt nummen inni seg. Blå øyne som havet. Smil som lyser opp hele rommet. Hand i dusjen. Hjemsøkende latter. Herregud.

«Ehm…jeg jobber jo med menneskerettigheter», klarer Isak å få stammet ut. « Jeg kan ikke så mye om kjendisverden og slik, kanskje Ottosen bør ta det istdenfor?» Isak kjente seg varm, kald og litt svett. Kanskje han var i ferd med å få feber. Det føltes hvertfall slik. « Nei, Ottosen skal ikke ha han, han er altfor breiall for en slik type klient. Bech Nesheim har spesifikt ønsket vårt firma, og vi mener at du er den beste til dette. Han er på vei til Oslo for å spille inn en film, og behøver en advokat til en del avtaler og kontrakter. Vi stoler på deg, Valtersen» Halvorsen lukker døren med et smell som ikke åpner for diskusjon. Isak synker ned i kontorstolen og lukker øynene.

Faen. Faen. Faen.

 


	2. Er du lei deg,onkel Isak?

Myke og ømme hender strøk langsomt over brystkassen til Isak. Hele kroppen hans var i fyr og flamme, det var det deiligste han noen gang hadde vært med på. Myke lepper strøk han forsiktig over kinnet, og hvisket ømt i øret hans; «Jeg elsker deg, baby, du er mannen i mitt liv» Blå øyne, som nå var mørke som en storm, kikket han inn i øynene. Det var som om de så helt inn i sjelen hans. De myke leppene begevet seg langsomt nedover mot navlen, før de beveget seg forsiktig enda lenger ned. Isak hadde gåsehud over hele kroppen og holdt på å forgå da leppene beveget seg enda lenger ned før de….

Isak bråvåknet med et rykk og satte seg rett opp i sengen. Han hadde skyhøy puls og var svett på ryggen. Han kikket seg febrilsk rundt i rommet, kikket etter de blåeste øynene i hele verden. Men de var selvsagt ikke der. Han var alene. Selvsagt var han alene. Han kjente en klam og våt følelse i bokseren og innså at han faktisk hadde kommet i søvne. Herregud. Våte drømmer. I en alder av 36 år. Han var usikker på om han skulle le eller gråte.

Resten av lørdagen gikk med til å rydde, lage pizza og gjøre klart til Håkon kom. Da det ringte på døren og Håkon kom hoppende inn med capsen på snei og rett i Isaks armer, hadde tankene rundt blå øyne nesten gått bort. Nesten. Håkon hadde sprunge inn på soverommet med sekken sin, i mens Isak og Jonas hadde vekslet noen ord. Eller vekslet og vekslet.De hadde prøvd å overdøve de svært aktive og høylytte tvilingene som hoppet utolmodig opp og ned på gulvet. 5 år gamle Robert og Thore satt aldri i ro. Nå skulle de på fotball og Jonas smilte unnskyldende til Isak, som igjen bare lo. Hva annet kunne han gjøre.

Etter å ha spist pizza og ryddet opp, ble det Fifa-spilling og Håkon slo Isak gang på gang mens han lo og rekte tunge til Isak. Isak elsket å henge med villbassene til Jonas og Eva, de var fine unger, dog satt de aldri i ro. Unntaket var eldstemann Håkon, som snart fylte 9 år. Han var litt mer ettertenksom og rolig enn de 3 yngre brødrene sine. De snakket litt om bursdagen, før de bestemte seg for å se en film. Håkon hadde veldig lyst å se Dragetreneren, selv om han hadde sett den cirka 10 ganger før, men Isak lot han bestemme. Som vanlig.

Isak hadde sett filmen så mange ganger at tankene startet å dra litt bort fra sofaen etter en stund. De tenkte på varme hender og myke lepper. På blå øyne og en hvisken i natten. Isak lengtet. Han lengtet etter noe. Lengtet etter å bli holdt, å bli elsket. Det var sjelden han innrømte det for seg selv, men det var det han lengtet etter. Den tosomheten som Jonas og Eva hadde. Selv med 4 villbasser som sprang rundt, så han noen gang de blikkene de sendte hverandre. Kjærlige blikk. Blikk som bare var for dem. Som bare de visste hva var og betydde. Dette. Noen som bare var hans. Noen…

«Er du lei deg, onkel Isak?», Håkons troskyldige og litt bekymret stemme dro han tilbake til sofaen. Til filmen og virkligheten. Der ingen var hans. Håkon hadde lagt den lille handa si opp på Isaks, og Isak smilte til han. « Nei, jeg er glad jeg, du er jo på besøk». Håkon så lettet ut. « Hvorfor trodde du det?». « Du så slik ut som bestemor gjør når hun tenker på bestefar» Isaks hjerte kjenntes med ett litt for stort ut, og det klemmer i brystet hans på en ny måte. Fine, fine Håkon. Som ser på han med de store øynene sine, de som er helt like Jonas sine. Han er en liten tenker, som tydeligvis oppserverer mer enn man skulle tro. Isak noterer bak øret at han bør ta en prat med Jonas og Eva om det «Tenker du på noen spesielle, onkel Isak?» Håkon ser på han med et nysgjerrig blikk. Isak rødmer faktisk. Han kjenner det. Rød i kinnene av et spørsmål fra en 8-åring (snart 9, takk) Han skulle nå bare vist hva Isak tenker på, men slikt kan man ikke si til et barn. Jonas hadde aldri latt han få passa barna igjen. Eller kanskje han hadde bedt Isak ha dem i noen uker. Det er vanskelig å si, og Jonas hadde sett litt sliten ut. «Jeg har fått en ny klient og skal møte han i morgen, og så gruer jeg meg litt for jeg tror ikke han vil være venn med meg», sier Isak og håper at det er både beroligende, forklarende og ikke for voksent. Håkon nikker ettertenksomt og ser ut som om han vurderer noe. Han er stille en liten stund før han foreslår at Isak kan snakke om Fifa og tegnefilm, for de fungerer alltid for Håkon på skolen, og da får man venner. Han ser veldig stolt ut etter å ha hjulpe onkel Isak, og Isak kan ikke annet enn å humre, gi han en klem og takke for hjelpen. Om det bare hadde vært så enkelt.

Søndags kveld ligger han lenge i senga før han får sove. Tenker på møtet i morgen. Gruer seg. Gleder seg. Er nervøs og spent. Og litt nysgjerrig. Det er litt rart at den store filmstjernen som Bech Nesheim er, har valgt hans lille firma til å reprsentere seg. Isak har en klump i magen uten helt å vite hvorfor, og det siste han ser før han lukker øynene er store blå øyne.

 


	3. Første møte

Isak sitter spent på kontoret og ser at sekundviseren på veggklokken sakte går mot 10.00. Han har tatt på seg den mørke skjorten han vet han ser pen ut i. Den forfengelige delen av han som bestemte seg for å plutselig dukke opp klokken 07.04 på en mandags morgen hadde gjort at han tok den på. Man visste jo aldri.

Presist klokken 10.00 banker det på døren og en ung praktikant kommer inn på kontoret og annonserer høytidelig at Even Bech Nesheim er her. Som om han var kongen. Praktikanten ser ekstremt startstruck ut med stjerner i blikket og et smil som ligner på en tegnefilmfigur. Isak blir litt flau, men mest irritert. Det er jo bare en vanlg klient liksom. Isak takker praktikanten pent, og inn døren kommer Even Beck Nesheim. Even. Bech. Nesheim. Filmstjernen med stor f, som vant Oscar for sin første engelskspråklige film. Halve hele verdens våte drøm. Fy. Faen. Så. Pen. Han. Er. Penere i virkligheten enn på film. Han kommer inn i rommet som om han eier det, hele han fyller rommet. Han smiler til Isak og det er som om solen skinner kun for Isak. Han vet selv hvor utrolig klissete det høres ut, men det er som om solen er kommet og lyser opp hele kontoret hans. Isak blir nesten slått over. Det føles hvertfall slik. Som om han må sette seg ned fordi bena ikke klarer å bære han. Praktikanten har lukket døren og plutselig er Isak alene i rommet med fuckings Even Bech Nesheim.

De hilser høflig og begge setter seg ned, vurderer den andre litt opp og ned. Isak spør om han vil ha kaffe, men han takker nei. Isak kremter litt, plutselig er det som om halsen hans er helt tørr. Even smiler litt lurt til han, som om han er fullstendig klar over hvilken virkning han har på Isak. Det irriterer Isak. Veldig faktisk. Han smiler høflig og spør Even om han kan fortelle litt om hvorfor han behøver en advokat.

Even lener seg litt fremover. « Vel, det er en lang historie, men jeg skal prøve å gjøre den kort. Den forrige adovkaten og manageren min lurte meg for en stor stum penger, og jeg behøver hjelp til å få ordnet opp i det. Jeg behøver også hjelp til å sikre meg eneretten på et manuskript jeg har startet på, som en tidligere partner mener vi har jobbet på sammen» Isak biter hardt i kinnet sitt da han hører ordet partner. Kan det være en kjæreste? Shit. Shit. Lite sansynlig at Even skulle se på han som en postensiell partner, men likevel.

« I tillegg behøver jeg en avdokat til å se på kontrakter fra tid til annen og hjelpe meg med andre juridiske utfordringer», avslutter Even. Isak nikket profesjonelt.(Han er da selvsagt det. Selv om Even Bech Nesheim sitter foran han og ser på han med de blå øynene sine.) Han har til og med skrive ned alt som ble sagt. Selvsagt har han det.

« Først av alt er det leit å høre at du er bltt lurt for penger, jeg tenker at advokaten du snakker om bør saksøkes, og at Advokatforeningen bør få beskjed om det. I tillegg kan firma selvsagt hjelpe deg med de tingene du ønsker, men jeg føler meg forpliktet til å informere deg om at jeg jobber med menneskerettigheter, og ikke kjendissaker»

Isak ser alvorlig på Even, han håper hvertfall det, og Even ser litt spørrende på han. « Kjendissaker? Det er vel en smule foruninntatt av deg, er det ikke?» Even ser utfordrende på han, og Isak svelger tungt.

« Jeg mener ikke nødvendigvis noe galt med det, jeg bare tenker at kanskje en avdokat med mer kjennskap til din verden kan gjøre at du vinner»

«Min verden?» Even ser på Isak med spørrende øyenbryn og Isak kjenner seg litt som Bambi på glattisen med de øynene borende inn i seg. « Vi er vel i samme verden, er vi ikke?»

«Ehm, jo da, men som advokat er jeg forpliktet til å informere deg….» Isak får ikke sagt mer da Even begynner å skrattle. Hele ansiktet lyser opp og det er det vakreste Isak har sett i hele sitt liv. Inkludert nyfødde onkelbarn.

« Jeg bare tuller med deg, advokat Valtersen, du er jammen meg lett å lure» Even smiler med hele seg og ser på Isak med glimt i øynene. « Fy faen», glipper det ut av Isak. « Det er faktisk ikke greit. Jeg er en advokat og…» Mer får han ikke sagt før Even smiler til han og ler enda mer. « Jeg fikk deg til å le, gjorde jeg ikke? Du ser ut som om du behøver å le litt»

Fy faen, for en innbilsk og irriterende type! Isak kjenner at han blir varm i nakken og begynner å svette. Even ser bare lurt på han. Som om han har svaret på alle livets gåter, og bare venter på å få fortelle det til Isak. Han må se litt irritert ut, for Even beklager for tulllingen og ser plutselig litt alvorlig på Isak. « Jeg vet at du jobber med menneskerettigheter, et felt du er kjent for å være en av de beste i Norge på. Du er på min alder og jeg er helt sikker på at du kan gjøre en veldig god jobb på mine vegne. For det er deg jeg vil ha», avslutter Even og med ett føles det som om rommet er blitt mindre, og definitivt mye varmere. Evens blå øyne ser svært intense ut, og det ser ut som han mener helt noe annet enn _ha som advokat_. Det er ut som han har lyst å ha Isak på ganske mange andre måter enn juridisk. Som om han vil spise Isak. Rødmen kryper sakte oppover halsen, og Isak vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg. Han klarer ikke å dra blikket bort fra Evens, og de blå øynene er som et mørkt hav som Isak bare vil drukne i. De er varme og smiler lurt til Isak. Som om de kan se alle hans hemmeligheter og fantasier. Isaks mage hopper hoppetau og hjerte dunker som besatt. Han er kokende varm og lener seg fremover mot pulten. Han kan ikke stoppe. Kroppen har tatt over og gjør som den vil. Even lener seg også litt fremover og kikker intenst på Isak. Sekundene går og ingen sier noe. Stillheten suser i rommet og buksen begynner å kjennes litt for liten. Begge lener seg enda litt lenger frem, så nærme at hender kan kjenne. Om de vil. Evens blikk blir enda mer intenst før han slikker seg lett på leppen,og ….

Telefonen uler gjennom rommmet og de skvetter begge himmelhøyt. Even ramler tilbake på stolen og Isak stammer av gårde i samtalen. Han legger på og har allerde glemt hva samtalen handler om.Even kikker litt spørrende på han. « Så,vil du være advokaten min da?» Isak bare nikker. Det føles som om Even ikke akkurat spør om det han spør om, men den indre stemmen sier at det garantert er innbilning. De avtaler et nytt møte på torsdag, og at Even skal sende alle avtaler og gamle papirer til Isak. Even reiser seg for å gå, og Isak har lyst å be han om å bli. Gjerne for alltid. Da han kommer til døren snur han seg og smiler varmt til Isak. « Jeg gleder meg til torsdag. Du er forresten enda vakrere nå er da du var 18 år» Blunk. Blunk. Så går han.

Isak lener seg tilbake i stolen. Han trekker pusten og kjenner at lungene begynner å fungere igjen. Hjertet dunker fortsatt litt for fort, men det har begynt å roe seg. Hva skjedde nå egentlig? 18 år? Hvordan kunne Even vite hvem han var da. Og så går det opp for han. Han synes Isak er vakker. Even Bech Nesheim synes han er vakker. Og så blunket han. Herregud for en selvgod type. Irriterende. Propfull av selvtillitt. Fineste latteren. Mye finere enn på youtube. Vakreste mann Isak noen gang har sett. Som fikk han til å le. Isak sukker tungt. Dette kommer ikke til å gå bra.


	4. Vil du være med på middag?

Torsdag oppbrant og Isak gledet seg veldig til møte med Even. Han gruet seg også litt, men det var kun fordi Even gjorde han nervøs. Han var nervøs for å si noe upassende, siden tankene hans definitivt ikke var passende samtalemne med noen han hadde kjent i cirka 1 time. I tillegg var det noe med Even som gjorde at han fikk lyst å slippe seg litt løs, hoppe litt rundt og bare tulle. Han kunne ikke forklare det, men det var noe med Evens vesen som gjorde at Isak så for seg at han var en type man kunne hoppe i senga med. Eller hoppe i hoppeslottet og le. Bare le befriende og uten bekymringer.

Som advokat gledet han seg også til å fortelle Even om det han hadde funnet ut angående saken hans. Den tidligere advokaten hadde flere saker mot seg i andre land som gjaldt underslag, og Isak hadde allerde vært i kontakt med advokater i  4 av dem. I tillegg hadde han sendt en formell henvendelse til Advokatforeningen, og sett på muligheter for å saksøke den tidligere manageren. Alt i alt var han veldig fornøyd.

Det banket forsiktig på døren og inn kom Even, denne gangen alene. Heldigvis, tenkte Isak, tegneseriestjerner i øynene- praktikanten holdt egentlig en gang. Han var kledd slik at han var nesten ugjenkjennelig, men de blå øynene var det umulig å skjule. Isak ville kjent de igjen over alt, og kjente at han rødmet. Igjen. Faen alså. En voksen mann som rødmer av å se på en annen mann. Den indre stemmen til Isak sukket oppgitt. Veldig høyt. Even smilte varmt til han og begynte å dra av seg flere lag med klær før han satte seg ned.

«Fryser du eller?» Isak prøvde å være morsom. Han gjorde det noen ganger. Var faktisk morsom. Håkon lo hvertfall av vitsene hans. Even så helt forvirret ut. «Nei, jeg har prøvd å unngå Se og Hør hele dagen. De har fått det for seg at jeg har fått ny kjæreste, så nå har de jaget meg i flere dager for å få et scoop. Som om de kommer til å få det» Even sukket oppgitt og himlet med øynene.

«Må være tøft å være deg, skikkelig hardt liv» Isaks stemme er full av sarkasme, han merker det selv. Han blir så irritert på folk som klager over slike ting. Even skulle vært med på krisesenteret han hjelper til på noen ganger i måneden. Da skulle han få sett problemer. « Du vet, det er ganske mange som sliter skikkelig i verden, noen journalister er vel det man kan kalle i-landsproblemer» Sarkasme igjen, denne gangen med heving av øyenbryn. Isak kan virkelig ikke for det.

Even ser på han, en miks av følelser vises i ansiktet hans. Irritasjon, nysgjerrighet, oppgitthet og en smule fasinasjon. « Jeg er fullstendig klar over det, advokat Valtersen(med veldig trykk på advokat), men det er faktisk ikke kult å bli tatt bilde av overalt hele tiden. Uansett hvem jeg er med. Jeg kan ikke stå på et hjørne å kysse kjæresten min for eksempel» De siste ordene skaper et sug i magen til Isak. Kysse, kysse, kysse Even på hjørnet skriker stemmen. Isak rødmer igjen. Even begynner å smile, og rommet blir med ett ganske så varmt. Igjen.

Isak ser litt unnskyldende på Even, og setter i gang med å forklare alt han har funnet ut av. En ting er å rødme av å tenke på å kysse, men advokaten i han er enormt dyktig og han har en sikker og klar stemme som forklarer alt veldig tydelig. Han har ønsket i mange år at han kunne vært like sikker og trygg når det kommer til menn, men det var akkurat som om noe stoppet da. Noen ganger når Isak ligger i sengen og funderer, tenker han at det er Morten som har gjort han slik. Isak første kjæreste. Isaks første alt. Morten, som ødela, knuste Isaks hjerte og som gjorde Jonas så sint at Isak nesten ble redd. Men han prøver å ikke tenke så mye på Morten, prøver å ikke la de tankene ta over.

Da Isak er ferdig, sitter Even og gliser. Gliser som en fornøyd katt og hele rommet lyser opp. Han ser svært lettet ut, og litt imponert. Isak klarer ikke å la være å smile tilbake, det er helt umulig når solen skinner på han. Det føles hvertfall slik. Isak forklarer videre hva som vil skje fremover, og Even nikker fornøyd. Da han er ferdig sier ikke Even noe mer, og Isak blir med ett litt usikker på hva det er meningen at han skal si nå. Snakkes, jeg ringer deg når jeg vet mer? Sender deg en mail, jeg? Så han blir sittende å stirre på Even. Han kan virkelig ikke for det. Even er så vakker. Even er så pen. Even er så sexy. Herregud, Valtersen sier stemmen. Isak ignorere den og stirrer. Even stirrer tilbake og sier heller ikke noe. Luften blir litt tettere. Hvertfall føles det slik. De stirrer og stirrer. Evens pupiller utvider seg litt og med ett ser han litt nervøs ut. Litt usikker ut. « Du Isak, ehm, kan jeg kalle deg Isak forresten?» Isak nikker bare, spent på hvor dette skal gå. «Vil du være med meg å spise middag i morgen?»

Tusen tanker går gjennom Isak. De aller fleste handler om at Even Beck Nesheim, tidenes kuleste type nettopp spurte han om å møtes for middag. Noen få handler om kyssing og hender som stryker. En handler om at man ikke kan spise middag med klienten sin. Isak tror hvertfall det, det er som om hjernen mangler litt oksygen akkurat nå. « Jeg kan ikke gå på middag med en klient, det passer seg ikke» Den seriøse advokaten kom seg tilbake. « Nei, det er ikke sånn, det er en middag med et filmselskap. Jeg tenkte det kunne være greit å ha deg med, siden de er kjent for å lage litt vanskelige kontrakter», avslutter Even med et smil. Isak kunne ønske det var et hull i gulvet han kunne krype ned i. Han er så flau. Hvordan kunne han tro at Even tenkte på noe annet enn jobb. Isak putter på en profesjonell maske (hvertfall tror han det). « Ja, det passer sikkert, hvilket tidspunkt er det snakk om?» Even svarer 18.00, og Isak later som om han sjekker kalenderen. Han har selvsagt ikke noe viktig da, bortsett fra trening og Netflix, men det behøver vel ikke Even å vite. « Ehm, ja, det passer det. Hvor er det?»

«Jeg henter deg her klokken 17.30, jeg» «Ehm, henter meg her? Hvorfor det?» Isak kan virkelig ikke for det. Å være i samme rom som Even får han til å si ting han aldri ellers ville sagt. Hente noen gjør man på en date, gjør man ikke? Ikke at Isak hadde vært på en date på 16 år, men det var vel fortsatt slik. « Så vi kan lage en slagplan, tenkte jeg» Selvsagt, Valtersen, en slagplan før en jobbmiddag. Det er jo helt normalt. Skjerpings. « Ja, selvsagt, god ide» klarer Isak å få ut.

Even reiser seg for å gå, kler på seg alle lagene igjen. Som om klærne kan på noe som helst måte skjule at det er han som er under der. Han snur seg mot Isak og smiler varmt. « Vi snakkes i morgen da, det skal bli gøy å se deg utenfor kontoret. Om jeg er heldig så får jeg kanskje oppleve den berømte Isak- humoren» Så går han.

Isak har aldri vært så forvirret i hele sitt liv. Ei heller så nysgjerrig. Middag med Even Bech Nesheim. Herregud.

 


	5. Da jeg gikk på Nissen...

Hvordan Isak kommer seg gjennom jobb den dagen aner han ikke. Klok av skade har han med seg 4 skjorter, og til lunsj har han allerde skiftet to ganger. Er så nervøs og svett at han ikke vet hvor han skal gjøre av seg. Søler kaffe på en kollega, ringer feil nummer og havner hos den Franske ambasaden. Klarer å presse ned noen rundstykker, og ender med å lese hele den Norske Grunnloven. Det roer han ned. Det har det alltid gjort. Det er noe med de ordene som gjør at Isak slapper av, de metodiske og rare formuleringene som gjør at berg- og dalbanen i magen blir rolig. Da klokken blir 17.30 og Even kommer er Isak ganske så rolig. Jussen har, som alltid, reddet han.

De småprater på vei mot heisen og Even forteller litt om filmselskapet de skal ha møte med. Isak nikker og noterer seg mentalt hva Even sier, nå er tiden kommet for å virkelig vise hvor god advokat han er. De går inn i heisen og Even trykker på 1. Av en eller annen grunn blir de stående ganske så nær hverandre og Isak kjenner varmen fra Evens kropp. Den gjør han litt svak i knærne, og det gir han definitivt sommerfugler i maven. Even smiler til Isak, og blikket dviler noen sekunder på munnen hans. « Så pen du er i dag» Og så blunker han. Det er som om en bøling med hester har slått seg sammen med sommefuglene i magen og Isak kjenner hvor rød han blir i ansiktet. I et anfall av modighet klarer han å møte øynene til Even og si, «det er du også», før han må kikke bort fra Evens intense blikk. Det går noen sekunder, men det føles som minutter. Når han kikker tilbake på Even er øynene hans gått fra intense til varme. Det gir de blå øynene en slags varm havfølelse, og Isak kjenner at han fint kan kikke inn i de øynene for alltid. Even smiler og kikker lurt på Isak før heisen pinger og det kommer 3 dresskledde menn inn. De nikker til Isak, som nikker igjen, og de flytter seg bak i heisen for å gjøre plass. Det er ikke en stor heis, så Even og Isak blir stående helt inntil hverandre. Heisdøren lukkes og armen til Even dulter i Isaks. Alle Isaks instinkter sier at han må ta bort armen, men for første gang på lenge hører han ikke på instinktet sitt og lar armen bli liggende inntil heisveggen. Helt inntil Evens. Hendene deres er helt inntil hverandre og Isak lurer på hvor oksygenen er blitt av. Han tør ikke å se på Even, livredd for hva de blå øynene skal si nå, så han kikker stivt inn i ryggen foran seg. Han hører at Even nynner litt for seg selv. På Gabrielle av alle ting.Isak humrer litt og smiler for seg selv. Tusenvis av tanker går gjennom hodet hans, og alle handler om Evens hånd som ligger helt inntil hans. Han kjenner varmen fra Evens fingrer, og har aldri hatt så lyst å holde hånden til noen. Sekundene går og heisen føles med et som en badstue. Even beveger putselig på lillefingeren og Isak er helt sikker på at han skal flytte hånden bort. Men han gjør ikke det. Han legger den over Isaks lillefinger, og Isak slutter og puste, før han legger hele hånden over Isaks. Isaks hjerte dunker som besatt og pulsen føles som et lyntog. Evens hånd er litt ru og veldig, veldig varm. Den stryker forsiktig over Isaks, og Isak manner seg opp før han snur ansiktet forsiktig mot Even. Det som møter han der slår han nesten over ende. Evens øyne er som lava, mørkeblå og nydelig lava. Varme, intense og søkende. Han ser et spørsmål der, et spørsmål han er voksen nok til å forstå hva handler om, men usikker på om han tør å svare på. Det plinger i heisen og den er plutselig fremme. De kommer seg ut av heisen og kikker litt forvirret på hverandre. Som om det har skjedd noe, noe som de ikke kan forklare, men som fyller dem med noe. Noe nytt. Noe spennende.

Da de ankommer restauranten innser Isak hvordan livet til Even må arte seg. Alle kikker på dem og hvisker, noen sniker frem mobilen og knisper bilder. Som om det er ok. Isak er på vei bort for å si noe, men Even stopper han. Som om han kan lese hva Isak ønsker å gjøre. Noen unge jenter fniser, og noen ganske voksne menn kikker ganske lystent på Even. Herregud, for en gjeng. Even smiler til alle og går gjennom restauranten som om han eier den. Han går som en konge, som en prins, og hever seg over alle blikkene før han setter seg ned. Isak kan ikke annet enn å følge etter og sette seg ned han også. Hele restauranten kikker på dem, og Isak innser med ett at han sikkert kommer til å komme i Se og Hør. Det er garantert noen som allerde har sent bilde til dem. Even smiler beroligende til Isak og sier at filmselskapet er forsinket så de kan bare begynne å spise.

De bestiller middag og et glass vin, Even overtaler Isak til at det er ok, selv om Isak først sier at han ikke bør på jobbmiddag. De drikker litt vin og smiler til hverandre. Isak føler seg veldig avslappet med Even, selv om han ikke har kjent han så lenge. Han føler seg litt trygg egentlig. Tenker at han kan fortelle Even alt han vil, og at Even vil lytte. Så han gjør nettopp det. Forteller Even om jobben, om krisesenteret der han hjelper kvinner og menn med råd og sin juridiske kompetanse, om Jonas, Eva og fine villbassene. Mulig det er vinen, mulig det er Evens varme blikk, mulig han bare for første gang i sitt liv føler seg trygg, så han skravler. Isak Valtersen skravler. Jonas ville vært så stolt. Og Even skravler også, men Isak mistenker at det er mer vanlig for han. Even forteller om den siste filmen sin, om livet i Los Angeles, om hvordan han ikke kan være seg selv alltid, hvor slitsomt det er å bli tatt bilder av hele tiden og hvor irriterende og litt vanskelig det er at veldig mange tror han er som rollefigurene sine. Isak lytter og spør spørsmål her og der. Filmselskapet er helt glemt. Isak glemmer helt hva han egentlig skal gjøre på middagen, og så glemmer han faktisk hele avdokatgreien. Og koser seg. Koser seg for første gang på hvor enn lenge. Det føles som en ordentlig date. Han smiler og ler. Glemmer alle folkene i restauranten,og ser kun på Even. Ser kun på Even, som kun ser på han.

Even ler og begynner på en historie om videregående. « Jeg byttet jo siste skole det siste halve året av 3.gym. 6 måneder på Nissen liksom uten noen kompiser»…….Even stopper seg selv. Rødmen sniker seg langsomt oppover halsen og han blir helt stille. Isak bare stirrer. Har Even gått på Nissen? Hvordan?? Hva?? Ehm?? Han åpner munnen for å spørre Even, da han hører en ropende stemme som stadig kommer nærmere. « Even, baby, der er du jo, herregud som jeg har lett etter deg», roper stemmen som kommer fra en høy mann kledd i en Hawaii-skjorte og rosa bukser. Mannen kommer bort til bordet og slenger seg rundt halsen på Even, og de klemmer, før mannen kysser Even på munnen. Kysser Even på munnen slik man gjør med en kjæreste.


	6. Jeg elsker grønne øyne

Isak ligger på sofaen og skammer seg. Det er lørdag kveld og han har ikke tenkt på noe annet det siste døgnet enn middagen med Even. Evens varme blikk og morsomme latter, hvor mye han skrøt av Isak da han fortalte om arbeidet på krisesenteret, hvor utrolig avslappet han følte seg med Even. Selv om det var full discodans i magen og hjertet dunket litt ujevnt. For ikke å snakke om øyeblikket i heisen, om Isak lukket øynene kunne han enda kjenne varmen fra Evens hånd på sin egen. Han hadde ikke vasket den etterpå. Hilsen Isak Valtersen, 12 år. Han behøvde å kjenne håndtrykket litt til. Behøvde å vite at det hadde skjedd, at Even hadde sett på han som om han ville kysse han. Det var han helt sikker på. Like sikker som at han ville kysse Even. Han kjente varmen i kinnene og lukket øynene. Sjokket over å høre at Even hadde gått på Nissen satt fortsatt i han, han kunne ikke huske Even i det hele tatt. Dog hadde 3.året hans på Nissen vært fryktelig tøft, men han burde da huske noen som var så utrolig pen. Og så denne høye mannen da. Kjæresten til Even. Faen. Isak hadde bare reist seg og gått. Han skammet seg over det, det var virkelig ikke slik voksne folk skal oppføre seg, men han hadde blitt så lei seg, så skuffet. Han hadde ikke orket å høre Even presentere kjæresten sin, så han hadde jogget hjem med halen mellom beina. Som en 12-åring. Han var så flau.

Plutselig ringer telefonen og det er et ukjent nummer. Det er jobbtelefonen og han tar den selvsagt, det kan være en av de på krisesenteret som behøver hjelp. « Hei, det er Isak Valtersen», sier han og hører med en gang masse latter og høy musikk i bakgrunnen. Ikke noen fra krisesenteret da med andre ord. « Hei, jeg heter Eskild og er kompis med Even. Vi er på fest hos en annen kamerat og Even er drita full. Det står 10-15 journalister utenfor huset her og bare venter på å få enten et klinebilde eller sjanglebilde av han. Jævla gribbene, jeg er så lei av dem. Kan du hente han og kjøre han hjem?» Denne Eskild avslutter med ett sukk, og Isak vet ikke helt hva han skal si. Ganske sikker på at det er første gang han har fått en slik telefon. Stemmen inni hans hvisker forsiktig at han må dra, at Even behøver han, at Even faktisk har bedt noen ringe Isak. En varme sprer seg i brystet hans og han svarer Eskild at han skal komme. Han får beskjed om adressen, og de avtaler at Isak skal kjøre på baksiden av huset, som ligger gjemt inn mot et skogholt.

Isak finner raskt frem til adressen og ringer det ukjente nummeret for å si at han er fremme. Han får beskjed om å gå inn bakdøren, og trasker forsiktig oppover grusgangen. Han hører høy musikk og latter, og åpner døren for å gå inn. Det første han ser er en ganske så ustø Even som henger i armene til en annen mann. En ganske høy mann som også i dag har på seg rosa bukser. Faen. Kjæresten hans. « Hei, Isak. Det er jeg som er Eskild, takk for at du kunne komme og takk for i går» Han smiler stort til Isak og Isak hater han. Bare sånn av prinsipp. Hater at han smiler til Isak og ser hyggelig ut. Hater at han står og holder rundt Even. Vakre Even med øynene lukket og buksen full av ølflekker ser det ut som. « Bare så hyggelig det, hva gjør man ikke for klientene sine», klarer Isak å få ut. Eskild ser rart på han før han hvisker til Even at Isak er kommet for å ta han hjem. Evens øyne åpner seg med en gang og myser mot Isak. Han smiler og ser glad ut. Isak hater det. Han går mot dem og tar Even i skulderen for å få han med seg ut. Even smiler bare. Smiler, smiler og smiler. Isak klarer ikke å se på han, så han snur seg mot Eskild. « Kommer du?» Eskild ser forvirret ut. «Kommer hvor?» Isak begynner å miste tolmodigheten. «Hjem til Even, skal du ikke være med?» «Nei, hvorfor i alle verden skal jeg det? Han trenger å sove og jeg har en hot mann som venter på meg i 2.etasje» Eskild blunker til Isak og gliser stort. Fy faen, tenker Isak. Skal han være utro mot Even. Det er jo ikke greit, men han kan vel ikke akkurat blande seg opp i det. Alikevel klarer han ikkke å la være. « Er ikke Even kjæresten din da?» Eskild bryter ut i en ganske så høy latter og ler med hele kroppen før han faktisk ender med å tørke lattertårer. « Nei, herregud, Even er kompisen min og virkelig ikke min type» Isak bare stirrer med en ustø Even i armene. Hvordan Even ikke kan være noens type er helt uforståelig for han. Eskild ser med ett litt tankefull på Isak, som om noen puslebitebrikker med ett faller på plass. « Åh, du tenker på i går du. Vi har vært kompiser siden vi var 13 år gamle, og noen ganger kysser vi litt slik at sladderpressen skal få noe å skrive om. Det er bare tull, men veldig gøy. Og om så jeg hadde vært interesert i Even på den måten ville jeg aldri hatt en sjanse mot gutten med verdens nydeligeste grønne øyne som han har snakket om siden han var 19 år. Snakkes, nå skal jeg kline»

Isak kjenner en varme som sprer seg overalt. Det kan da ikke? Kan det være han Eskild snakker om? Isak kjenner rødmen som kryper seg oppover, og Even beveger seg litt i armene hans. Han får han med seg ut og inn i bilen, plasserer han i setet og bøyer seg over Even for å ta på han setebeltet. Armen hans kommer borti magen til Even, som begynner å le litt lavt. Så lavt at Isak nesten ikke hører det. « Du lukter så godt, Isak, jeg får lyst å slikke deg på kinnet» Så ler han av seg selv og lukker øynene igjen. Det beveger seg i magen til Isak, men denne gangen er det ikke sommerfugler eller varme. Det er noe hardt, noe som handler om lyst og kåthet.

Bilturen hjem går rolig for seg. Even sover og lager de søteste lydene. Han snorker ikke, men lager slike små lyder som er en blanding av latter og ømhet. Han ser så utrolig fredelig ut der han sitter/halvligger. Myk, fin og utrolig sexy. Isak får lyst å beskytte han. Pakke han inn i noe varmt og beskytte han mot alle som vil grafse og ta bilder av han. Hjertet hans dunker som besatt og han tror kanskje han forelsker seg litt der og da. Kjørende i den mørke Oslo-kvelden med Even sovende på siden av seg. Heldigvis bor Even i en leilighetskompleks med parkeringsgarasje, så Isak kan kjøre rett inn. Garasjen er heldigvis tom for mennesker, og Isak klarer på ett vis å få Even ut av bilen og støtter han forsiktig inn mot bilen mens han leter forsiktig i lommen hans etter nøkler. Med ett åpner Even øynene og kikker rett inn i Isaks. Det er som han med ett er klin edru og øynene er åpne og klare, det er som om de kikker inn i sjelen til Isak.Isak klarer ikke å snu blikket bort, så de blir stående der i den kalde parkeringsgarasjen og kikke på hverandre. « Jeg elsker grønne øyne», sier Even med mer varme i stemmen enn Isak noen gang har hørt han ha. « Det er den fineste fargen som finnes, min absolutt favoritt er den varme mørkegrønne som du får når du ler» Han smiler til Isak før han bøyer seg bort og kaster opp på bakken.

På ett eller annet vis fikk Isak basket med seg Even opp heisen og inn i leiligheten. Han hadde hjulpe Even inn på soverommet og under dynen. Isak hadde ikke våget å ta av Evens klær, livredd for hva som kunne skje da, livredd for å bli saksøkt av sin egen klient. For svært upassende oppførsel. Så han pakket dynen godt rundt Even og satte frem en bøtte og en flaske med vann. Han hørte Even mumle noe, men det var umulig å høre hva det handlet om. Han la fra seg nøkklene på stuebordet og kikket litt nysgjerrig rundt i stuen. Følte seg litt creepy, men tenkte det måtte være greit. Stuen var egentlig et speilbilde av Even, like varm og vakker. Det var varme farger, masse puter og veggene var fylt av nydelige bilder. Isak lurte på om Even hadde tatt noen av dem, noen var i svart/hvitt og de nydeligeste bildene Isak noen gang hadde sett. Han fikk øye på en bunke med papirer på bordet og lurte på om det kunne være manuskriptet Even snakket om. Han lurte på om det var greit med en liten kikk, det var jo ingen som ville vite det og dessuten var han bundet av taushetsplikt. Han tok opp fremsiden der det stod Even Bech Nesheim med store bokstaver og titelen under. Isak kjente et slag i magen og hele han ble fullt med følelser han ikke kunne forklare. « Gutten med det knuste hjertet», stor det. Isak snudde arket rundt og der stod det kapittel 1. « Første gangen jeg så deg stod du midt i skolegården omringet av kompisene dine. Du hadde de vakreste grønne øynene jeg noen gang hadde sett, og du så utrolig ensom ut. Selv om du var med kompisene dine. Du så helt knust ut, du så ut som om du bar hjertet ditt utpå genseren din. Alt jeg hadde lyst å gjøre var å gi deg en klem» Isak kjenner noen tårer som renner sakte nedover kinnet sitt, og en veldig myk og deilig følelse som sprer seg i brystet. Han kjenner også panikken komme snikende, så han legger arket forsiktig tilbake og lister seg stille ut av leiligheten. Hjem til en tom leilighet med få bilder på veggen, med et hjerte som med ett føles altfor stort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man ringer selvsagt advokaten når man er full, santvel? ;-)


	7. Du er ikke alene

Isak våkner klokken 05.37 mandags morgen og kjenner med en gang at denne dagen blir vond. Det er som om kroppen hans vet hva hjertet føler, og alt verker. Han sukker tungt og blir liggende å kikke i taket. Skal ikke på jobb i dag. Han tar seg svært sjelden fri, utenom de vanlige røde dagene og 3 uker sommerferie. Og så denne dagen da. Årsdagen for foreldrenes død. Det var Jonas som hadde overtalt han, på sitt vanlige Jonas-vis. Isak kunne fint gå på jobb den dagen han, men Jonas hadde overbevist han om at det var lov å ta fri den dagen du mistet foreledrene dine. I en alder av 17 år. Så han gjorde det. Han hadde vel innsett for lenge siden at Jonas hadde rett. At det var greit å ta fri på en slik dag. Isak lukket øynene og tenkte tilbake til den dagen. Dagen da alt ble forandret.

Isak hadde vært på skolen som vanlig og hadde sittet i mattetimen med Jonas. De hadde hvisket om hvem som skulle ha fest i helgen, da rektor plutselig hadde kommet inn og sagt at Isak måtte komme med han. Han hadde sett veldig alvorlig ut og hadde tatt med Isak på kontoret sitt. Der satt skolelegen og Isak forstod ingenting. Rektor hadde kremtet og sett svært nervøs ut. Skolelegen hadde for en gang skyld sett veldig alvorlig ut. Foreldrene hans hadde vært på vei hjem fra butikken da bilen deres var blitt påkjørt av en trailer og de hadde dødd momentant. Isak hadde blitt kald og bare sett på rektor. Hørt ordene, men de hadde overhode ikke vært logiske. Det var ingen hemmlighet i vennegjengen at Isak ikke var bestevenn med foreldrene akkurat. De kranglet mye, spesielt om at Isak var homofil, noe som ikke var greit i følge dem. Og nå var de døde. Han hadde ikke klart å si noe, ei heller gråte. Rektor hadde fått tak i Jonas, som hadde tatt med seg Isak hjem og lagt han i sengen sin med et teppe rundt seg. De neste dagene var som et svart hull, Isak husket lite fra de dagene. Jonas hadde vært med han hele tiden, og foreldrene til Jonas hadde ordnet opp. Isak hadde ingen annen familie enn foreldrene sine, så Jon og Marie hadde snakket med prest, forsikringsselskapet, barnevernet og ordnet alle de voksne tingene som Isak ikke hadde greie på. Da han fortsatt var under 18 år, hadde Jon og Marie blitt oppnevnt som verger for han, og Isak hadde flyttet inn hos dem. Han var de evig takknemlig,og ante ikke hvor han hadde vært uten dem. De hadde, sammen med Jonas, hjulpet han og pakke ned huset og solgt det. Pengene hadde de satt inn på en høyrentekonto til Isak,som skulle brukes på utdanning og leilighet. Isak elsket dem som om de var hans virkelige familie, og tilbrakte julen med dem hvert år.

Isak hadde kledd seg og spist frukost da det ringte på døren. Det var Jonas som kom for å hente han. De skulle på graven til foreldrene, og hvert år ble Jonas med han. Kun de to, og en stor bukett med liljer. Morens favorittblomster. Jonas gav han en varm og god klem, før de gikk av gårde til kirkegården. De snakket ikke på veien, men de behøvde de heller ikke. Det var ingen ord som kunne fylle stillheten, men ei heller behøvde det å være det. Jonas strålte en trygghet og ro som Isak var han evig takknemlig for. De behøvde hverandre ofte for mange ting, men denne dagen trengte Isak kun at Jonas var der.

Vel fremme med graven la Isak liljene forsiktig ned og ble stående noen minutt å kikke på ordene. Det var ikke mange ord, det var egentlig kalde og mekaniske, og sa ingenting om personene som lå der. Selv om de hadde kranglet mye, var Isak veldig glad i dem og savnet dem. Noen tårer trillet nedover kinnet hans, og Jonas tok hånden hans og klemte den. Isak smilte forsiktig til han og for cirka 167 000 – gang takket han universet som hadde sørget for at han og Jonas ble venner. De ble stående noen minutter til, i en god stillhet. Isak tenkte litt på Even, om han kunne tatt han med her en gang. Hadde Even blitt med han? Holdt han i hånden og latt han gråte? Hjertet hvisket stille ja, og Isak var enig. Han lurte på hva foreldrene hadde sagt om Even, om de hadde likt han. Plutselig kremtet Jonas og hvisket stille, « Jeg er nødt til å gå, beklager, men det er full huskestue hjemme. Robert og Thore har vannkopper, Eva har omgangsyken og Mikkel har halsbetennelse» Jonas ser svært lei seg ut, men Isak forsikrer han om at det er helt i orden. De klemmer lenge før Jonas sprinter av gårde til familien og kaoset hjemme. Isak har aldri følt seg så alene som akkurat da. Han vet at han har venner, har Jon og Marie, men akkurat da er savnet etter foreldrene og noen som bare er hans så stort at han setter seg ned i gresset og hulker. Hulker ut sorgen og savnet til det ikke er mer tårer igjen.

Han må innom kontoret på veien hjem for å hente noen papirer, tenker å jobbe hjemme resten av dagen. Resepsjonisten nikker til han og Isak åpner døren inn til kontoret. Han finner frem papirene og skal akkurat til å gå igjen da han ser en gul lapp som henger på datamaskinen hans. Det er en tegning av to gutter som står og klemmer hverandre. Det er helt tydelig at guttene på tegningen er Even og Isak. Under tegningen står det med sirlig og pen skrift: « Du er ikke alene, Isak»

Isak setter seg ned i kontorstolen og begynner å gråte.


	8. Er du vennen til onkel Isak?

Neste dag er Isak tilbake på kontoret og klarer ikke å slutte og se på lappen. Lappen fra Even. Som han har klart å få plassert der på ett vis. Han har sikkert sjarmert seg inn med ett blunk eller fire til resepsjonisten. Isak smiler litt av tanken. Lappen fyller han med varme, glede og noe annet. Noe som han ikke er helt sikker på at han kan sette navn på. Men det føles godt. Veldig trygt. Han kikker på lappen en siste gang før han legger den forsiktig i skuffen i det telefonen hans ringer. Det er den private og Jonas blide ansikt lyser opp. Han høres stresset ut, og forklarer fort at han er nødt til å ta med Mikkel på sykehuset da halsen har hovnet skikkelig opp selv om han går på pencelin, Eva, Robert og Thore ligger på sofaen under hvert sitt teppe, og Håkon er den eneste som er frisk. Og det er planleggingsdag på skolen. Isak klukker lett og sier ar Håkon selvsagt kan være hos han, han kan overnatte til neste dag også om han ønsker det. Eller for så vidt flere dager om det er ok for Jonas og Eva. Isak tenker det kan være fint med litt selskap, som kan få tankene bort fra foreldrene, blå øyne og manuskript.

Noen timer senere sitter han fortsatt på kontoret og skriver noen mailer, mens Håkon sitter i den lille sofaen og leser en bok. Det er en bok de skal lese i lekse og Håkon er svært konsentrert. Han og Isak har vært i kantinen og spist, det er første gang Isak har vært i kantinen og flere kollegaer kikket litt rart på han. Som om de så han for første gang. For noen stemte det faktisk. Håkon hadde fått velge alt han ville og var veldig fornøyd. Han hadde klaget sin nød til onkel Isak om de syke brødrene og en mamma som bare kastet opp. Han gjorde grimaser da han fortalte det og Isak lo for første gang på flere dager. Håkon lurte på om han kunne få flytte inn til onkel Isak, der var det hvertfall ingen som var syke. Isak hadde bare smilt og sagt at Håkon kunne sove der så lenge han ville. Isak hadde ingen møter den dagen, men hadde alikevel avklart med sjefen at Håkon kunne være der. Halvorsen hadde sett veldig overasket ut over at Isak hadde spurt om noe privat, men hadde nikket og sagt at det var i orden.

Det banket plutselig på døren og både Isak og Håkon kikket opp, før Håkon ropte; « kom inn til onkel Isaks kontor» Isak lo litt av den fine velkomsthilsenen, men latteren stoppet litt opp da Even kom inn og lukket døren. Han så litt nervøs ut, og veldig blek, men smilte litt da han fikk øye på Håkon som hadde reist seg opp fra sofaen. Even kikket nysgjerrig på Isak som formet, «en av villbassene». Even nikket og kikket tilbake på Håkon som nå stod foran han. « Hei, jeg heter Håkon og er 8, nesten 9 år. Jeg går på skolen, og har 3 yngre brødre. Jeg er med onkel Isak på jobb fordi mamma spyr, pappa er stressa, Mikkel har en hoven hals, og Robert og Thore har vannkopper. Jeg er helt frisk altså. Kross på halsen» Håkon ser med ett alvorlig ut, Isak humret forsiktig mens Even så vidt klarer å skjule et smil.Han hoster litt for å skjule latteren som tydeligvis er på vei opp av halsen.

«Jeg heter Even og er 37 år. Jeg går ikke på skolen, men spiller i filmer. Jeg har ingen søsken, og jeg er ganske sikker på at mammaen min ikke spyr i dag. Jeg har heldigvis hatt vannkopper, men kastet ganske mye opp på søndag» Han kikker på Isak da han sier det siste, og virker litt flau. Det er første gangen Isak har sett han flau, og det er egentlig litt sjarmerende. Men alt med Even er jo sjarmerende. Håkon kikker storøyd på Even og lager grimaser som tydeligvis er på grunn av snakk om spy. « Hvorfor spydde du da, hadde du spist dårlig kjøtt?» Håkon ser oppriktig nysgjerrig ut. « Det er derfor mamma driver og spyr, sier pappa», legger han til mens han venter på svar fra Even. Even ser litt på Isak før han forklarer at han hadde spist dårlig ost. Håkon nikker,virker fornøyd med svaret og Isak vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg. Han holder på å le seg skakk i hjel, og må holde hånden foran munnen for å ikke le høyt. Evens øyne glitrer og Isak klarer ikke å ta blikket bort fra han. Han er så nydelig, og Isaks kinn blir varme med tanken på ordene som Even kom med på lørdag. Om vakre grønne øyne. Om gutten med det knuste hjertet. Blikkene låser seg og Isak glemmer Håkon et øyeblikk mens han kikker inn i de varme øynene. Luftet føles varm igjen, og Håkon kikker nysgjerrig mellom dem, men det ser selvsagt ikke Isak. « Er du vennen til onkel Isak?» Håkons stemme bryter de varme blikkene og Isak stønner innvendig, men kan ikke hjelpe for at han smiler. Even kikker litt på Isak, litt sånn spørrende. « For du skjønner det at onkel Isak var litt redd for at noen ikke ville være venn med han, så jeg hjalp han» Håkon ser svært stolt ut og smler til Even. Isak er rød i ansiktet og vet ikke helt om han kan se mer på Even. Even gliser som bare det og smiler til Håkon. « Det var jammen meg snilt av deg, hvordan hjalp du han da?» « Jeg sa at han skulle snakke om Fifa og tegnefilm, for det gjør alltid at jeg får venner. Og onkel Isak har ikke så mange venner, så det er fint om du kan være vennen hans. Du virker ganske grei» Håkon går tilbake til boken sin og Isak vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av seg. Han er veldig varm, flau og med ett veldig sjenert. Even kremter litt og ser litt sjenert ut han også plustelig. «Jeg kan godt være venn med onkel Isak jeg» sier han til Håkon som smiler fornøyd.

Even setter seg ned på stolen foran skrivepulten, og smiler litt forsiktig til Isak. « Tusen takk for hjelpen på lørdag, jeg setter pris på at du kunne hente meg. Slapp heldigvis fullebilder i VG på søndag. Jeg håper ikke jeg sa noe dumt eller upassende» Han ser med ett svært nervøs ut. Isak tenker at han er heldig. Heldig som får se denne siden av Even. Han er ganske sikker på at ikke så mange får se den. « Neida, du sov hele veien hjem, kastet opp utenfor bilen min og så hjalp jeg deg i sengen din» Even ser lettet ut og Isak manner seg skikkelig opp før han hvisker til Even. « Og så snakket du om grønne øyne, at mørkegrønn er favorittfargen din» Isak holder blikket til Even, tenker at nå må han være modig. Even stirrer på han mens rødmen sniker seg sakte oppover kinnene hans. Even Bech Nesheim sitter på kontorert hans og rødmer. Faktisk. Isak klarer ikke å la være å smile. Even kremter litt forsiktig. « Det stemmer jo det, mørkegrønne øyne med latter i er de fineste øynene som finnes» Isak er ikke lenger i tvil. Han er ikke i tvil om at Even liker han. Han føler seg litt som på et hoppbrett og stemmen skriker til han at han må hoppe. Si noe. Gjøre noe. Så han smiller til Even.

«Mørkeblå øyne som skinner som solen er de fineste øynene jeg vet om» Hele Evens ansikt stråler opp og stemmen gir Isak en stående ovasjon og hyler av glede. Blå øyne møter grønne og låser seg i hverandre. Denne gangen er de varme og intense sammen. Små spørsmål fyker frem og tilbake som ildfluer og Isak føler seg litt modig. For første gang på lenge. Så han holder blikket og smiler til Even. Svarer på spørsmål så godt han kan mens Even gjør det samme. Plutselig kommer det et hyl fra Håkon som har reist seg opp fra sofaen, og Isaks blikk går fra varme og søkende til ganske så store øyne. « Onkel Isak, jeg har vondt i magen»…..kommer det før han kaster opp på gulvet. Isak går bort til han og holder rundt han til han er ferdig. Han føles ganske varm og gråter sine modige tårer. Isak finner litt papir og får tørket han rundt munnen før han løfter han opp i armene og stryker han forsiktig på ryggen. Håkon legger armene sine rundt Isak og hodet på skulderen hans, før man mumler at han er lei seg for at han kastet opp. Isak hvisker beroligende og sier at det gjør ingenting, og at alle kan bli syke. Even står plutselig rett foran dem med en bøtte og fille han tydelivis har vært og hentet et sted. Han bøyer seg ned og vasker opp alt oppkasten før han forsvinner ut på gangen uten ett ord. Han kommer tilbake og smiler forsiktig til Isak. Han ser på Isak med noe som mistenkelig ser ut som lengsel i øynene. Ser på Isak med et barn i armene, og ser ut som om det er det fineste han noen gang har sett. Isak hvisker takk, Even smiler tilbake og hadde det ikke vært for en liten og varm gutt i armene hadde nok Isak kysset han da. Han er ganske sikker på det. Han kikker på Even og hvisker,» Tusen takk for tegningen og ordene dine, jeg tror ikke du forstår hva de betydde for meg» Isak kjenner noen tårer presse på og blunker febrilsk for å få dem bort. Even kikker på han, rødmen krypende tilbake i kinnene. « Jeg vet, Isak, jeg vet» Så går han.

Isak blir stående igjen på gulvet med en sovende Håkon i armene. Han er nysgjerrig, varm og stolt av seg selv. Ser på pulten der det ligger en ny gul lapp. Denne gangen med et telefonnummer. Game on, liksom.

 


	9. Det er fra Even

Endelig var det lørdag og Isak så frem til fest med gutta. Eller fest og fest. Fifa, pizza og øl var vel mer sannheten. De hadde endelig klart å finne en dag som passet for alle fire, og Isak gledet seg til å bare henge litt med gutta og skravle. De siste dagene hadde vært ganske så intense med årsdagen, Evens tegning og Evens besøk på kontoret. Han hadde sittet hele fredags kveld og kikket på lappen. Lurt på hva han skulle gjøre med det. Ringe og si hei, hva gjør du på liksom. Isak hadde stønnet av seg selv. Han var ikke vandt med flørting og hadde ikke datet noen siden Morten, han visste ikke om det var de samme reglene lenger. Var det egentlig noen regler? Skulle han vente noen dager for å ikke virke altfor på? Ikke vente for lenge, så Even trodde han hadde mistet interessen? Hva var rett tid? Til slutt hadde ikke Isak klart å bestemme seg, så han hadde gått til sengs. Men hadde lagret nummeret som Even. På den private mobiltelefonen. Det var da noe.

Han og Jonas gikk nedover gaten på vei til Magnus og svingte hver sin pose med øl i hendene. Magnus hadde kjøpt hus sammen med Vilde, og hadde sagt at de kunne være hos han. Vilde var i London sammen med hjentene, minus Eva som var hjemme med ungene. I følge Jonas kastet Eva fortsatt opp og Isak humret litt med tanken på at det der sikkert ikke handlet om dårlig kjøtt for å si det sånn. Etter fire unger burde vel Jonas og Eva forstå hva som var på vei, men Isak maste ikke. Han visste at Jonas ville si noe når han var klar.

«Skulle hilse fra Eva og kidsa forresten. Spesielt fra Håkon. Han lurte på hvordan det går med onkel Isak og den nye vennen hans» Jonas ser spørrende og lurt på Isak.  «Er det noe du har glemt å fortelle meg, onkel Isak? Fått noen nye venner i det siste?» Blunk blunk. Isak rødmer og Jonas ler hjertelig. «Nei, alså, det er en ny klient da. Even Bech Nesheim»…..»Kødder du med meg nå, Isak» Hollywoodstjernen du har siklet etter siden du var 21 år? DEN Even Beck Nesheim??» Jonas ser på han med latter i øynene og Isak nikker før han forteller hele historien. Jonas nikker, smiler og ler, lar Isak fortelle. Han blir litt fasinert av å se på Isak når han forteller, hele ansiket hans lyser opp. Det gjør Jonas veldig glad, det er nok første gangen han har sett Isak så glad og snakke så mye om noe i en vending. Med unntak av Grunnloven da, men det er en helt annet historie.

« Så hva skal du gjøre nå da?», spør Jonas når Isak har fortalt ferdig. «Jeg vet ikke helt, hva er kotymen her liksom. Han er jo klienten min og det finnes regler for slikt, og jeg vet ikke om han vil noe annet enn det fysiske, og herregud, han er en filmstjene, han drar på fimpremier og sånt» Ordene ramler ut av Isak og Jonas vet ikke helt om han skal le eller klemme Isak. Det er første gang han opplever at Isak er så nervøs og ute av stand til å avslutte hele setninger. Han smiler varmt til Isak og stopper opp, Isak kikker spørrende på han. « Drit i alt det der litt, hva vil du? Hva er det du vil gjøre?» Isak rødmer og Jonas har vel svaret sitt der, men Isak smiler litt og kremter. « Jeg har lyst å holde han i hånda, jeg har lyst å kysse han, desperat mye. Flaut mye faktisk. Jeg har lyst at han skal ta på meg og…..» Jonas stopper Isak med et vink og smiler varmt til han. « I get the picture, Valtersen, du kan stoppe der» Isak ler, Jonas ler og de bare smiler til hverandre. « Da synes jeg du skal sende han en melding og si hei. Spør om han har en fin kveld. Det er noenlunde nøytralt, men sier fortsatt at du bryr deg» Isak nikker forsiktig, tar frem mobilen og sender meldingen. Jonas smiler fornøyd og de går videre.

Det går noen timer og Isak tenker ikke på meldingen han sendte. Hvertfall ikke så mye. Han ler og koser seg sammen med gutta sine. De fineste gutta som finnes. Magnus har fortalt en del historier fra jobben som lærer, og Isak har holdt på å tisse på seg. Magnus er fortsatt den samme som han var som 17-åring, mangler fullstenig filter, er alltid ærlig og får alle til å le av historiene sine. Madhi har funne seg en koselig kjæreste, de har 2 små jenter og bor i et hus med hage. Madhi jobber som snekker i sitt eget firma og gjør stor sukess.

De har spilt Fifa en stund da mobilen hans piper. Det er den private, han har aldri med seg jobbtelefonen på fest. Sånn av prinsipp. Han har fått en melding, den er fra Even. Hjertet begynner å dunke litt ekstra hardt, og han åpner meldingen. Magnus og Madhi merker ikke noe, de er inne i en ganske spennende kamp, men Jonas ser spørrende på han. Isak former, «Even», og Jonas gliser. « Hei Isak. Så hyggelig å høre fra deg. Jeg har en fin kveld, takk, ligger på sofaen med en film. Har ingen planer om å gjenta forrige lørdags fyll for å si det sånn» Han avslutter med et blinkefjes og sånn lattergråtefjes. Isak stivner litt. Betyr det at han angrer på det han sa? At han ikke mente det, men han mente det jo på kontoret. Herregud, Valtersen, ta deg sammen. Han er så lite vandt med dette at han ikke vet hva han skal tro, og sukker ganske høyt. Han kikker opp og ser 6 øyne som kikker litt rart på han. « Går det greit eller?», sier Magnus med et smil. « Har du fått porno på mobilen?» Isak rødmer og Magnus gapskratter. Jonas rister bare på hodet og Madhi ser litt forirret ut. « Ehm, nei jeg har fått en melding jeg er litt usikker på hva som menes med. Det er fra Even» To par øyne kikker spørrende på han, Magnus spruter ølen over bordet og Jonas smiler forsiktig. « Hva skjer nå, spill the beans, Valtersen» Madhi ser lurt på han, og Isak forteller om Even. I mindre detalj enn til Jonas dog. På et tidpsunkt hyler Magnus av glede og begynner å fabulere om at han skal bli Evens bestevenn og bo i Los Angeles. Jonas ber han skjerpe seg, og Isak sier at han ikke kan si det til noen. Isak avslutter historien, og kikker spørrende på gutta. « Hva skal jeg svare da?»

Alle tre snakker på samme tid og kommer med forslag, Isak hører halvparten av dem. Magnus roper at han må skrive noe seksuelt, Isak bare rister på hodet. Til slutt er det stemmen til Jonas som overdøver de andre. « Det er bare du som vet hva du skal skrive, Isak, det er bare du som vet hva du føler» Isak smiler varmt til Jonas og nikker. Det er jo sant. Han er jo voksen. En melding skal han vel alltid klare å svare på. « Hehe, forstår jeg godt. Men synes du var var fin som full, jeg» Slenger på et blunkefjes og håper på det beste. Svarer kommer med en gang. « Hehe, så det synes du ja. Flørter du, Valtersen? Tror det finnes regler for å flørte med klienten sin» Nytt blunkefjes. Isak ler for seg selv og varmen sprer deg over hele han. Fifa er glemt, guttene er glemt, og han ser ikke de glade blikkene guttene sender hverandre.

Isak: Klient? Jeg melder med den nye vennen min, jeg. Hilsen onkel Isak

Even: Haha, fair enough. Hvordan går det med Håkon?

Isak; Det går fint, han er bedre igjen nå. Takk for at du spurte.

Even: Ikke noe å takke for du. Hva gjør du på?

Isak: Henger med gutta, endelig fått alle samlet. De spiller Fifa.

Even: Og du da? Liker du ikke Fifa?

Isak: Joda, men nå snakker jeg med deg. Det er mer interesant enn om Brasil slår Argentina.

Even: Hehe, så hyggelig.

Slik fortsetter de en stund, gutta lar Isak stirre på mobilen sin. De fortetter å spille, og drikker litt mer øl. Isak ler, smiler og rødmer borte i krokken, og det er første gang de har sett det. De vet at Isak savner en kjæreste, selv om han ikke sier det til dem med ord. Han sier det på mange andre måter, og de håper virkelig at dette kan være noe som er bra for Isak.

Even: Men du, tror jeg må legge meg, jeg. Skal tidlig opp i morgen for å filme noen morgenscener. Kos deg videre med gutta, da.

Isak: Takk, lykke til i morgen da. Sov godt. Og i et anfall av veldig våglighet som mulig kan skyldes litt øl, avslutter han med drøm søtt da. Og et blunkefjes.

Even: Åh, Isak, det skal jeg. Jeg skal tenke på deg før jeg legger meg, så tipper den drømmen blir ganske så bra. Blunkefjes.

Isak lukker øynene og har store problemer med å ikke slippe ut et stønn. Herregud.

 


	10. Bli hos meg, Even

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dette kapittelet er fra Evens perspektiv :-)

Det er mandag morgen og Even går med lette skritt bortover gaten. Han smiler fornøyd og nynner for seg selv. Ignorerer alle som stirrer på han og tar bilder. Gidder ikke å bry seg om det i dag. Han er på vei til Isak på kontoret. De skal snakke om noen mailer Isak har fått angående saken hans, og det er fint synes Even, men aller best er det at han skal få se Isak igjen. Isak, Isak, Isak. Den vakreste mannen Even vet om, og det handler ikke bare om grønne øyne. Alt med Isak er vakkert. Den fine latteren, det gode hjertet hans, hvor mye han bryr seg om vennene sine og alle klientene. Hvordan ansiktet hans lyser opp når han smiler, hvor lett han rødmer, den beste humoren. Da Even var 19 år gammel hadde Isak vært den vakreste gutten han noen gang hadde sett, og som voksen hadde ikke det endret seg.

Tankene gikk tilbake til den første dagen hans på Nissen. Han hadde 6 måneder igjen på videregående og skulle tilbringe de på en annen skole uten vennene sine. Det var i det første friminuttet han hadde sett Isak. Midt i skolegården omringet av kompisene sine. Han hadde vært så vakker. Nydelige grønne øyne som så triste ut. Dongribukse som slang litt rundt livet og en rød caps. Han hadde sett så ensom ut, så knust ut, det var vanskelig for Even å ikke bare gå bort for å gi han en klem. Han så ut som om han behøvde det, og selv om Even ikke kjente han var det noe som trakk han mot Isak. Han kunne ikke forklare hva som skjedde med han der i den kalde skolegården. Men det skjedde noe med han, og hjertet hans ble aldri helt det samme igjen. Han hørte noen hviske bak han, hørte bruddstykker av samtaler hele dagen som handlet om en bilulykke og døde foreldre. Hjertet hans verket for Isak, og han tilbrakte de neste ukene med å følge med på han. Han turte aldri å si noe, bare kikket på denne vakre og fasinerende gutten. Han så helt knust ut store deler av våren, og Even innså at han ikke var klar. Isak var ikke klar for gutten som lengtet etter å holde han. Så han fikk vente. Og vente gjorde han. Gjorde vel egentlg fortsatt.

Han hadde flyttet til London som 20-åring, gått på filmskole og fått stadig større roller. Han elsket å være skuespiller, elsket å få formidle alle nyansene og følelsene til karakterene. Han hadde opplevd stor sukess og var stolt over det, stolt over prisene han hadde fått. Baksiden var all grafsingen og alle som skulle ta bilder, men Even hadde innsett at det dessverre var en del av pakken. Han hadde aldri lagt skjul på at han var homofil, og hadde fått ganske mange tilbud fra hyggelige og kjekke menn. Noen dater hadde det da blitt, men aldri noe mer. Han sammenlignet alle med Isak, og Isak vant hver gang.

Så Even hadde jobbet hardt og lengtet. Lengtet etter grønne øyne. Han hadde følgt med Isak fra avstand, gjennom Instagramen til Jonas og abonementet på nyhetsbrev fra Advokatforeningen. Jepp, han leste nyhetsbrevene hver gang på jakt etter Isaks navn. Han var ikke spesielt stolt av det, og følte seg som en stalker, men han måtte jo se hvordan det gikk med Isak. Om han fortsatt var knust, om han fikk seg kjæreste, om han hadde noen som holdt han. Så han fikk med seg at Isak ble voksen, at han var forlover for Jonas, gudfar for Håkon, jobbet og ble kjent som en ekspert på mennesrettigheter. Så hadde plutselig alt falt sammen på samme tidspunkt, som ett slags kosmisk tegn fra universet. Han hadde blitt lurt for penger. Uflaks og kjedelig. Han hadde blitt tilbudt en rolle i en film som skulle spilles inn i Oslo. Flask og gøy. Han behøvde en advokat, kjente til hvor Isak jobbet og var kommet til ett punkt hvor han måtte gjøre noe med lengselen sin. Veldig flaks.

Han banket forsiktig på døren og gikk inn. Isak satt bak datamaskinen og så veldig blek ut, men lyste litt opp da han så Even. « Hei Isak, er alt i orden med deg?» « Ehm, nja, jeg er litt kvalmen og føler meg litt varm», sier Isak og Even blir litt bekymret. Kan ikke for det, men det er jo Isak. « Hvorfor er du på jobb da?, du burde jo være hjemme» Isak smiler forsiktig til han og sommerfuglene flakser i magen hans. «Jeg måtte fikse noe i dag, og så»……lenger kommer han ikke før Isak kaster opp i søppelbøtten. Even vet ikke helt om det er lov å le, men det er det han føler for å gjøre. Hva er det med dette kontoret og oppkast. Han humrer litt for seg selv og går for å hente vann. Da han kommer tilbake ligger Isak med hodet på pulten, og Even synes litt synd på han. Han gir flasken med vann til Isak som drikker litt fra den og ser på Even med slørete øyne. «Jeg tror jeg skal ta deg med hjem jeg, er det greit?» Even smiler til Isak som nikker svakt. Han reiser seg opp og sjangler litt, før Even tar han rundt skulderen og tar han med seg. Resepsjonisten ser veldig overasket ut over synet som kommer ut av Isaks kontor og Even smiler til henne og spør om hun kan be renhold komme og ordne med søppelbøtten til Isak. Hun nikker bare og smiler lett.

Bilturen til Isaks leilighet går ganske greit, med unntak av at Isak kaster opp to ganger til. Heldigvis hadde Even funnet en pose i bilen, men Isak treffer ikke den helt. Lukten sprer seg i bilen og Even kjører på med ventilasjonen. Får heldigvis stoppet på et busstopp og kastet posen. Isak ligger med øynene lukket og er likblek i ansiket. Vel hjemme klarer Even å få med seg Isak opp i leiligheten. Han smiler svakt til Even og ser nedover klærne sine som har oppkastflekker spredd over. Han ser med ett flau ut, og beklager for alt styret. Evens hjerte dunker litt hardt, fine Isak som beklager for å være syk. Even stryker han lett over armen og sier at det skal han ikke bry seg om. Even foreslår at Isak tar en dusj, kanskje han vil føle seg litt bedre da. Isak sperrer opp øynene og ser på Even. Ser på Even som om han lurer på om de skal dusje sammen. Rød i kinnene og med øyne fulle av feber. Fortsatt vakker. Even rødmer, og blir litt nervøs. Ler lett, usikker på hva han skal si. « Om du går på badet og dusjer kan jeg sette på en maskin med klærne dine i mens», klarer han å få ut. Isak stirrer bare på han, svaier lett der han står.

«Jeg tror du må hjelpe meg, Even, jeg vet ikke om jeg klarer det selv, jeg er så svimmel» De kikker på hverandre, mørkeblå øyne møter mørkegrønne med feber i. De vet begge at nå krysser de over en linje, en linje som de har laget selv, men som akkurat da ikke betyr noe som helst. De går inn på badet, og Even begynner å ta av klærne til Isak. Isak svaier med øynene igjen, og Even er forsiktig, så forsiktig som han aldri ha vært før. Han tar av genseren, drar den forsiktig over hodet til Isak. Åpner skjorteknappene en etter en, knepper nedover mot beltespennen. Han vet at dette ikke er seksuelt, dette er kun fordi Isak ikke kan klare det selv, men han blir litt varm alikevel. Han drømt om dette i så mange år, og endelig står han og tar klærne av Isak. Dog ikke helt som han hadde planlagt. Even humrer litt for seg selv, og drar skjorten forsiktig av Isak. Huden nypper seg over hele overkroppen og Even stirrer. Herregud så sexy den mannen er. Så fine skuldre, myk hud og deilige armer. Han kikker nedover magen. Skjerpings, Even, du står med en syk mann, skjerpings. Han får av buksen og sokkene, før Isak står foran han kun i bokseren. Han vet ikke hvor han skal kikke. Han har aldri vært så nervøs i hele sitt liv. Tenker skittne tanker der han står, kan ikke for det. Han kikker nedover Isak, men blir litt flau av seg selv, så han kikker opp igjen og inn i øynene til Isak. De er store og veldig, veldig grønne, og kikker ganske så intenst tilbake på Even. Det er som om Isaks øyne drar han inn, og Even kjenner varmen over hele seg. Isak svaier litt mer og Even griper hånden hans slik at han ikke skal falle. Isak smiler til Even og øynene hans skinner litt ekstra. Det er godt mulig det er feberen, men han stirrer svært intenst på Even. Even smelter, han drukner inn i de grønne øynene som han har lengtet etter halve livet. De øynene som nå stirrer på han, litt myke, litt lystne, full av feber, noe sårbart og mest av alt vakkert. Kyss meg, skriker de. Så Even gjør nettopp det. Han lener seg sakte frem og legger munnen sin forsiktig over Isaks. Mykt, så uendelig mykt. Han kysser Isak forsiktig, som kysser forsiktig tilbake. Det er bare varme, ømhet og det er som om å komme hjem.

En time senere sitter Even i stuen til Isak, og venter på at vaskemaskinen skal bli ferdig. Leppene hans sitrer fortsatt etter kysset, og han humrer litt for seg selv. Even hadde latt Isak dusje i fred, men stått rett utenfor i tilfelle Isak skulle behøve hjelp. Han hadde hjulpet Isak i sengen og satt en bøtte klar om det skulle komme mer. Isak hadde smilt svakt til han og sovnet momentant. Even hadde satt på vaskemaskinen med klær og vært og handlet litt lett mat. Isaks kjøleskap hadde fått han til å le litt, det inneholdt bananer og yogurt. Og det var det. Nå satt han og kikket litt på stuen til Isak. Den var svært minimal, og det var få bilder på veggene. Det gikk stort sett i grått, svart og hvitt, og Even ønsket han kunne få litt farge inn i stuen til Isak, men det var jo ikke hans plass å ordne. Han kikket litt på bildene, kjente igjen gutta, Eva og villbassene. Det var ett bilde som han antok var foreldrene til Jonas, og ett som sikkert var med Isaks foreldre. Han var kanskje 10 på bildet og det så ut som de var på ferie. Even smilte litt da han så det, men hjertet verket for Isak som hadde mistet dem så tidlig.

Han hengte opp de nyvaskede klærne, som heldigvis ikke hadde flekker på seg mer, før han skrev en lapp til Isak. Hadde veldig lyst å bli, men kjente at det kanskje ikke var så lurt. De fleste ønsker nok å være i fred når de er syke, og Isak ville muligens bli flau da han våknet. Even så for seg rødmende kinn og ble varm av tanken. Han listet seg forsiktig inn til Isak, som sov ganske tungt. Han så veldig myk og uskyldig ut der han lå, med de små krøllene og litt bleke kinn. Evens hjerte dunket litt fortere og han hadde så lyst å legge seg ned med Isak. Bare holde rundt han, holde han varm og trygg. Det var alt han ønsket, alltid hadde ønsket. Han listet seg bort til sengen og strøk Isak forsiktig over kinnet. Han kjente lengselen vibrere i brystet, som en liten fugl som ville ut. Han strøk et par ganger til, før Isak begynte å mumle noe. Even lente seg frem for å høre hva Isak sa. « Bli hos meg, Even, ikke dra fra meg»


	11. Jeg tok med suppe til deg

Da Isak våkner neste morgen har han skikkelig vondt i hodet og magen, og har fortsatt litt feber kjennes det ut som. Klokken er 08.57 og han er alene i sengen. Han kikker litt rundt i rommet før tankene går tilbake til dagen før. Han hadde kysset Even. Eller Even hadde kysset han. De hadde kysset. Herregud. Det var det beste kysset Isak hadde fått i hele sitt liv, han ble helt varm inni seg når han tenkte på det, og magen begynte med berg-og dalbane igjen. Han lukket øynene og tenkte på kysset. Tenkte på Evens lepper. De var så myke, så faste og varme. Han kunne fint kysse de leppene resten av livet. Lo litt for seg selv, ble også litt skremt av seg selv. Kanskje litt tidlig å begynne å tenke på slikt, men kunne jo skylde på feberen.

Han beveget seg litt rundt i sengen og fikk øye på en lapp på nattbordet. En lapp fra Even, han kjente igjen skriften med en gang. «Hei Isak. Håper du føler deg bedre i dag. Jeg har vasket klærne dine og hengt de opp, håper det var ok. Håper ikke du synes det var å tråkke over noen grenser, men har også vært og handlet litt lett mat til deg. Visste ikke helt hva du liker, så kjøpte litt av alt. Du kan ikke bare ha yogurt og bananer i kjøleskapet, hehe. Jeg har også sagt fra til den koselige resepsjonisten at du ikke kommer på jobb, håper det også var ok. Phew, føler kanskje jeg har gjort noe jeg ikke burde, og virkelig ikke meningen å blande meg, men tenkte kanskje noen kunne ta seg av deg for en gang skyld. Jeg skal ikke på sett i morgen, så om du behøver noe er det bare å sende en melding eller ringe. Hilsen Even»

Isak begynner å gråte og hjertet dunker så hardt at han er redd det skal komme ut et øyeblikk. Selv om det logisk sett selvsagt ikke går an. Med unntak av Jonas og familien hans er det ingen som har gjort Isak så rørt noen gang. Fine, fine Even som bare fikser opp. En god og fin varme sprer seg over hele Isak, og han smiler for seg selv mens han tørker tårene. Er det sånn tosomheten føles? Noen som tar seg av deg og fikser opp for deg? Som kjøper mat til deg og vasker klærne for deg? Som hjelper deg med å kle av deg når du ikke klarer det selv? Isak kjenner at han rødmer litt, og det skyldes ikke feber. Even kledde av han i går. Så han uten klær. Kun i bokser. Isak lukker øynene og kan kjenne Evens forsiktige fingre på kroppen hans. Han hadde kledd av han som han var knuselig, så forsiktig og ømt, og Isak begynte å kjenne på noe som skremte han litt. Noe veldig stort. Var dette det som alle snakket om? Den følelsen av å komme hjem. Følelsen av å høre hjemme et sted. Med noen. Isak kjente noe mektig fare over han, men var ikke helt sikker på om han var klar for dette.

Etter noen timer begynte han å føle seg litt mer i vater, hadde fått dusjet og spist noen Mariekjeks som Even hadde kjøpt til han. Han satt i sofaen og så på Netflix, mens han tenkte på Even. Klarte ikke å følge med på tv, tenkte kun på blå øyne og myke lepper. Så han fant frem mobilen og sendte av gårde en melding. Modig nå, Isak.

Isak: Hei Even. Tusen takk for hjelpen i går og for alt du gjorde for meg. Kan vippse deg for maten alså. Sånn passelig personlig tenker han for seg selv. Svaret kommer med en gang.

Even: Hei Isak. Ingenting å takke for, du behøvde jo hjelp. Du trenger ikke å vippse meg, Mariekjeksen er on me for å si det sånt, haha. Hvordan er formen?

Isak: Haha, takk for Mariekjeksen da. Formen er litt bedre, har fått dusjet og spist litt. Ser på Netflix.

Even: Så bra å høre. Har du lyst på besøk? Forstår om du ikke orker.

Isak holder på å miste mobilen i gulvet. LYST på besøk? Han lurer litt på hvor mange ganger han kan si ja,men klarer å svare ordentlig.

Isak: Det hadde vært koselig med besøk, men jeg vil ikke smitte deg med noe.

Even: Tror jeg ikke du skal tenke på, Isak. Etter å ha tørket opp oppkast, hengt med Håkon og kysset deg er jeg nok allerde smittet om jeg skal bli det. Blunkefjes.

Isaks mage slår fullstendig kolbøtte.Denne gangen av ting som ikke handler om sykdom.

Isak: Hehe, det er jo et godt poeng. Blunkefjes. Gleder meg til besøk. Smilefjes. Klapper seg selv på skulderen.

Even: Snakkes snart da

Det går en liten halv time så ringer det på døren og Isak går for åpne. Er kledd i pyjamasbukse, ullsokker og hettegenser, men tenker at det får så være. Han har gredd håret og pusset tennene, så det får være nok. Han slipper Even inn, som gir han en pose mens hans tar av seg jakke og sko. Han smiler til Isak, og kikker på pyjamasbuksen til Isak mens han ler litt. « Jeg tok med suppe til deg, jeg, lett grønnsaksuppe» Isak vet ikke helt hvor han skal kikke, og kjenner noen tårer som er på vei. Blir veldig rørt. Humrer av seg selv som blir rørt av suppe. «Tusen takk, så snilt av deg. Har du laget den selv?» « Ja, det er en gammel familieoppskrift» De smiler til hverandre, plutselig litt sjenerte begge to. Det er noe nytt som er kommet mellom dem, mellom blikkene og latteren. Det er fint nytt, litt spennende og littegrann skummelt.

De spiser suppe i sofaen og det er den beste suppen Isak noen gang har spist. Han skryter av Even som rødmer litt og ler litt på en gang. De drikker litt te og skravler. Ja, Isak Valtersen skravler igjen. De snakker om favorittfilmer, hvordan de var på ungdomsskolen, om hvor de har lyst å reise og om jobb. Even forteller om familien sin, og det virker som han forstår med en gang når Isak skifter tema uten å snakke om sin. Som at han forstår at Isak ikke er klar til å snakke om det enda, så han bare smiler varmt og lar Isak snakke om sin første sak istedenfor. Og slik fortsetter kvelden, de snakker, ler, deler og finner ut at de har en del til felles. Som at de begge elsker hop hop-musikk og Stranger Things. På et tidspunkt kommer hendene deres bort i hverandre, og de kikker litt smilende på hverandre, før de blir sittende å holde hverandre i hånden. Begge litt røde i kinnene og med litt sånne salige smil. Men det er det ingen som ser. Nå er det bare de. Alene og i fred. Ingen forstyrrelser eller barn som kaster opp.

Det er sent på kveld før Even går, ingen av dem vil egentlig gå fra hverandre, de vil begge bli igjen på sofaen. Sammen. Men Even skal på sett dagen etterpå, og Isak tenker å ta turen på jobb. Even tar på seg skoene før han blir stående og se på Isak. Litt granskende, og litt spørrende. Isak kikker tilbake og de blir stående og smile. Humrer litt, rødmer litt, kikker litt. Even går litt nærmere Isak og blir stående og dra litt i snorene på hettegenseren hans. Drar Isak enda litt nærmere, og luften blir med ett ganske så elektrisk. Og veldig varm. Grønt møter blått, og det er ingen som helst tvil hos noen av dem hva som sies. Even drar Isak helt inntil seg og stryker han forsiktig over kinnet. Isak legger armene sine rundt Even og så møtes leppene i et mykt og forsiktig kyss. De sukker begge dypt, som om det er dette de har ventet på hele dagen. Isak griper litt ekstra i genseren til Even, og Even stryker han over håret. Kysset blir dypere og de sukker begge fornøyd. Det er ingen forstyrelser, ingen som roper eller trenger dem. Det er kun de inne i boblen sin, som består av hete kyss, vandrende hender og fornøyde sukk.


	12. Hva vil du, Isak?

De neste dagene okkuperer Even alle Isaks tanker, og drømmer. Han sitter på kontoret og smiler litt for seg selv, leser noe som minner han om Even og må sende en melding eller snap med en gang og dele det. Dele det med noen han vet kommer til å le av det samme som han selv. Dele med noen som liker den samme musikken og seriene. Denne delingen er nytt, men Isak elsker det. Han innnser hvor mye han har savnet dette, denne tosomheten. Han får meldinger og snap tilbake fra Even på sett, og humrer for seg selv at alt det morsomme Even skriver. Even med sminke som lager grimaser og blunker, Even som lurer på hva han gjør på, Even som bryr seg.

Natten før deres neste møte på kontoret drømmer Isak om Morten, noe han ikke har gjort siden han var 20 år. Morten som var 3 år eldre enn Isak og studerte på UiO. Som ofte ignorerte Isak og kalte han et barn når Isak ikke ville være med på fest. Morten, som var Isaks første kjæreste, første alt. Som taklet Isaks foreldres død med å være utro mot Isak og slå opp med han. Gjennom en kompis. Jonas hadde vært så sint at han nesten dro på UiO for å banke han opp, men Isak hadde klart å stoppe han. Så han sprang og sprang hele natten etter Morten som ikke ville stoppe.

Han kjente det da han satt på kontoret og ventet på Even. Han gledet seg veldig, men samtidig var det en slags rastløshet i han. Han var trett etter å ha sovet dårlig, men han kjente seg også litt rar. Og så var han begynt å kjenne på noe som han mistenkte var redsel. Redsel for å åpne seg, redsel for å slippe kontrollen. Da Even kom inn på kontoret med to kopper kaffe og et strålende smil satt den følelsen fortsatt i han.

Isak gikk gjennom mailene med Even, og forklarte hva han hadde funnet ut sammen med de andre advokatene. Evens forrige advokat hadde dessverre svindlet ganske mange klienter, men de hadde bevis for ganske mye av det, så Isak var veldig optimist. Even smilte fornøyd, før han spurte om Isak ville spise middag hos han etter jobb. Alt i Isak ønsket å rope ja, men så sa han nei. Begynner å snakke om advokat-klient forhold, og hører selv hvor teit det høres ut. Spesielt etter alt de har gjort de siste ukene. Spesielt etter de har kysset. Even ser lenge på han, ser litt irritert og frustrert ut. Isak skjønner det. Han skjønner det virkelig. Reiser seg opp, prøver å si noe, prøver og forklare. Forklare hva han er redd for, men det kommer ikke noe ut. Han kikker fortvilet på Even og drar litt på skuldrene, som for å si….han aner ikke. Even lener seg mot han. « Hva vil du, Isak? Hvor vil du at dette skal gå? Skal vi fortsette dette her, eller stoppe før vi er så innvolvert at vi ikke klarer å stoppe?» Evens blikk har hundrevis av følelser, hvertfall føles det slik. Han kikker på Isak, som om han prøver å forstå Isak, prøve å forstå hva han vil. Isak rister litt på hodet, prøver å smile, prøver å si noe. Noe som helst. Noe som kan virke logisk. Men alt han stoppet opp. Så han går. Beveger seg mot døren. Vet ikke hvor han skal gjøre av seg eller si, og får helt vondt i magen av å se Evens øyne.

«Isak, stop», sier Even og han stopper og snur seg sakte rundt. En del av han kunne ønske at han ikke hadde gjort det. For nå er Evens øyne som brennende mørkeblå lava igjen og Isak kjenner et sug i magen. Even beveger seg sakte mot Isak, det er ikke snakk om mer enn 2-3 meter, men det føles som om det er 100. Even beveger seg mot Isak som om han er en panter, og Isak fylles med en varme over hele seg. Han rygger sakte mot døren og slipper et lite stønn når ryggen hans treffer den. Even stopper rett foran han og bøyer seg sakte frem mot Isak. Ser ut som han ønsker å spise Isak, og Isak holder på å synke ned på gulvet, usikker på om bena hans kan bære den følelsen som når raser gjennom han. Even plasserer en arm på hver side av Isak og kikker han dypt inn i øynene. Isak kan ikke komme ut, men har aldri følt seg mindre redd i hele sitt liv. Kroppen kjennes som om den har tatt fyr og buksen begynner allerde å bli for liten.

Even stopper noen centimeter foran Isaks munn og vrier munnen til rett ved Isaks øre. Han lener den ene armen frem og låser døren. Isaks hjerte dunker som besatt. «Nå skal jeg fortelle deg hva jeg vil, Isak, hva jeg har ønsket å gjøre i mange år. Hva jeg har hatt veldig, veldig lyst til de siste ukene» Evens hvisken er som en mild sommerbris, pusten han stryker sakte over Isaks kinn og det føles som om han skal brenne opp. Isak kjenner et smil mot kinnet sitt og lukker øynene. Klarer ikke å holde dem åpne. Tør ikke.

Even stryker leppene opp og ned kinnet til Isak, men er ikke helt inntil. Det kjennes fortsatt som å bli kysset, som å bli kjærtegnet. Han gjør dette noen ganger, før han starter å hviske til Isak igjen. Med en stemme som er varm som honning, myk som smeltet smør, med en skarpt undertone som vitner om lyst. Og kåthet. «Du er så utrolig deilig, Isak, så utrolig sexy. Vet du hva jeg har lyst å gjøre med deg? Kysse deg til du mister pusten, gjøre deg åndeløs og skjelven. Kle av deg med øynene, før jeg faktisk gjør det med hendene» Isak kjenner et volsomt sug i magen med tanken på at Even skal kle av han. Suget spret seg seg til armene mens Even fortsetter å stryke oppover Isak. Hendene hans er knyttet og han har begynt å puste tungt. « Først ville jeg tatt av deg skjorten din, knappet opp en og en knapp mens jeg kysset deg på halsen. Dratt av deg skjorten og beundret den flotte brystkassen din. Vet du hvor vanskelig det var for meg å ikke gjøre det på badet ditt, Isak? Hvor lyst jeg hadde å stryke og kysse deg på brystkassen?» Isak stønner, et stønn som kommer fra et sted han ikke ante eksisterte. Han åpner øynene igjen og kikker på Even.

Evens øyne brenner med noe som Isak ikke har sett før, det er så veldig intenst at han ikke klarer å se på. Klarer ikke å se hvordan øynene glitrer og brenner. Brenner for han. « Så ville jeg tatt av deg buksen din, stryke deg over de flotte leggene dine mens jeg dro fingrene gjennom håret ditt. Tatt av deg bokseren din og kysset deg overalt. Ja, kysset deg overalt, Isak. Og det hadde du likt, hadde du ikke?» Som om han behøver å spørre, Isak med øynene lukket som sukker og stønner uten at Even en gang har tatt på han. Han nikker, nikker så krøllene hopper opp og ned, og Even lager en lyd som er en blanding av humring og kåthet.

«Deretter hadde jeg knyttet et tau rundt håndleddene dine og bundet et skjerf over øynene dine. Ikke for stramt, men stramt nok. Det er det du vil, er det ikke, Isak? Det er det du ønsker innerst inne som du aldri har sagt til noen. Å overlate kontrollen helt til noen andre, ikke kunne se og bevege armene dine, mens noen behandler kroppen din som et lerett. Alt du kan gjøre er å nyte, ta i mot og bli elsket med. Det er det du vil, er det ikke, og du vil at jeg skal gjøre det» Isak nikker svakt, kan ikke lyve om dette. Ikke nå. Evens pust og ord gir Isak frysninger over hele kroppen, og han har aldri vært så hard i hele sitt liv. Hans innerste fantasier, som handler om å overlate kontrollen til noen og slippe å ta avgjørelser.Hvordan kan Even vite det? Han er varm, kåt, hard, litt våt, skremt, fasinert og forelsket. Han klarer ikke å si noe, bare puster og peser. Brystkassen hever og senker seg som en blåsebelg, og han har bare lyst å ta av seg klærne. Der på kontoret. Og bare la Even gjøre det han vil. Det Isak også vil. Evens ansikt trekker seg litt unna. « Se på meg, Isak, se på meg» En lav og intim hvisken, den føles som mellom to elskede. Isak åpner øynene og stirrer inn i øyne som er svarte av lyst. Det slår pusten ut av Isak og bena begynner å gi etter.

«Jeg vet hva jeg vil, Isak, hva jeg har ønsket i mange år. Nå må du finne ut hva du vil. Ring meg når du har funnet ut av det» Han smiler svakt og går. Går fra Isak som synker ned på gulvet fullt opp av følelser han ikke vet om han er i stand til å sette ord på.

 


	13. Kan jeg komme over?

Hvordan Isak hadde kommet seg gjennom resten av dagen ante han virkelig ikke. Han hadde blitt sittende ganske så fortumlet på gulvet en stund for å prøve å samle seg selv litt. Evens ord for gjennon han som en storm, og alt han klarte å tenke på var knallblå øyne som brant av lyst. Til slutt hadde han måtte ta seg en tur på toalettet for å ordne opp i situasjonen i buksene, han kunne jo ikke sitte knallhard på jobb. Det hadde ikke tatt lang tid, 5 kjappe og harde tak med hånden, øynene igjen og en lav hvisken fortsatt sittende i øret hadde gjort jobben.

Da han kom hjem etter jobb spiste han middag og kom plutselig på at han lovet å gå på kino med Håkon. Han skulle akkurat til å sende en melding til Jonas og høre om det var greit å utsette den noen dager, var liksom ikke helt i tegnefilm-humør, da han fikk melding av Jonas. Huskestue i heimen, Eva kastet fortsatt opp (Isak humret litt over dette), og var det mulig å ta med Håkon på kino en annen dag. Isak svarte at det var selvsagt helt i orden, og at Jonas måtte si fra om han kunne gjøre noe.

Resten av kvelden ble han sittende i sofaen og se på Netflix. Han hadde vurtert å ta seg en joggetur, kanskje det kunne hjelpe på rastløstheten han følte på. Innså ganske kjapt at han ikke orket å bevege seg, og ble sittende å halvglo på en dokumentar om hvaler. Han klarte ikke å konsentrere seg uansett. Even. Even. Even. Som en repeterende sang som for gjennom han. Ordene hans hadde gjort noe med Isak, og det handlet ikke bare om lyst. Det handlet om noe annet. Noe større og viktigere. Det handlet om hva Isak følte når ordene ble sagt, om varmen som fyllte han, om hva han kunne se i Evens øyne. Even så på Isak som han var den eneste i rommet, uansett hvilket rom de var i og hvem som var der. Isak hadde aldri opplevd det før, og det fyllte han med noe mektig. Og så handlet det litt om lyst også. Han hadde hatt sex før med Morten, og det hadde vært fint, men når bare ordene til Even gjorde noe med Isaks kropp var det så vidt han klarte å tenke på hva hender og munn kunne gjøre med han.

Han sov dårlig om natten. Drømte alt mulig rart som ikke hadde noen som helst sammenheng. Det var et sammensurrium av hender, munn, kino, oppkast, gule gardiner,lav hvisken og syke barn. Da han våknet 06.34 var han utslitt. Men fikk ikke sove mer, så han stod opp, spiste frukost og drakk litt kaffe. Deretter satte han på ganske høy ganstarap før han vasket hele leiligheten. Han var så rastløs og hele kroppen var i spenn, så han tenkte vasking kunne gjøre susen. Det gjorde ikke det. Ei heller en lang joggetur. Eller en lang varm dusj der han kom mens han tenkte på Even.

Han ble gående att og frem på gulvet. Vurderte å ringe Jonas, behøvde råd og støtte. Slo det fra seg, bestemte seg for å klare dette selv. Han var en voksen mann, skulle vel få ordnet dette selv. Tenkte på Even. Hva han fikk Isak til å føle, ting han aldri hadde følt før. Han fikk han til å le, han fikk han til å skravle. Han hadde lyst å være med Even, være hans, stelle med han og være hans hjem. Det var det som var sannheteten. Han stoppet midt på gulvet og trakk pusten dypt. Nå må du være modig, sa stemmen. Send han en melding, sa hjertet. Gå, gå, gå, sa kroppen. Han fant frem mobilen og smilte litt for seg selv.

Isak: Hei Even. Er du hjemme? Lurte på om jeg kan komme over? Må snakke med deg. Smilefjes.

Og så ventet han. Det kom ikke noe svar, men Isak stresset ikke med det. Even var kanskje på sett, eller uten mobilen. Han hang opp noen klær, spiste litt Mariekjeks, kun fordi de minnet han om Even. Og så ventet han enda mer. Det gikk flere minutt, som ble en time. Han begynte å bli litt stresset. Tenk om det var for sent? Tenk om Even ikke ville ha han alikevel? Isak kjente seg litt dum, tenk om. Tenk om. Tenk om. Han stønnet over seg selv og la seg på sofaen. Var så trett at han sovnet og drømte om ingenting. Våknet noen timer senere og så med en gang at det blinket i telefonen hans. Han kjente pulsen stige og ba til guder han ikke trodde på at det skulle være Even. Og det var det. Han kjente at smilet hans sikkert gikk rundt hele ansiktet. Hvertfall føltes det slik.

Even: Hei Isak. Beklager sent svar, har vært på ute i skogen på innspilling og kom akkurat hjem. Har ingen planer i kveld, så det er bare å komme. Blunkefjes.

Isak rødmet over hentydningen og svarte at han kom om 30 minutt. Han dusjet, fant en bukse og skjorte han visste han så bra ut i, pusset tennene og ordnet håret. Fornøyd med seg selv hoppet han nedover trappene, ut på gaten og tok trikken. Tok heisen opp til Evens leilighet. Var så nervøs at han ikke visste helt hvor han skulle gjøre av hendene sine. Var litt varm i kinnene, følte seg litt tullete, som en 14-åring som er forelsket for første gang.

Han ble stående foran Evens dør noen sekunder, trakk pusten dypt flere ganger, og småtrippet litt. Måtte få orden på pusten før han ringte på. Måtte få roet ned magen. Roet ned hjertet. Det var som om å stå på et stuepebrett for første gang, usikker på om man tør å hoppe eller ei. Nå skal du kjøre på, Isak Valtersen. Modig nå. Så han hoppet. Ringte på døren.

Det gikk cirka 17 sekund før Even åpnet døren, men det føltes som 1 time. Han åpnet døren, smilte til Isak og sa hei. Isak smilte tilbake og sa også sei. De ble stående å se på hverandre, Even sa ikke noe mer og Isak ble litt nevøs for om han hadde mistolket alt. Men Evens øyne så bare glade ut, fulle av noe som brant, noe annet som Isak ikke var helt klar for å sette ord på, og lyst. Isak rødmet, kikket litt ned, kikket litt opp igjen. Blå og grønt møttes og det var ingen tvil om hva de sa, hva som måtte skje før de i det hele tatt kunne ha en samtale om noe som helst. Det var lengsel og lyst som måtte ordnes først, de behøvde ikke en gang å si det.

Even dro Isak forsiktig inn døren, lukket den med et lite smell, før han låste.


	14. Jeg har drømt om dette i mange år

Isak tok av seg sko og jakke, før han ble stående på gulvet og kikke på Even. Skulle til å si noe, men Even slo armene rundt han før han fikk en sjanse. Even klemte han skikkelig hardt og lenge, fortsatt uten å si noe. Men det var ingen behov for ord akkurat nå. Ingen behov for å utrykke noe som helst. Even kikket på Isak og smilte lurt, blunket litt, før han lente seg frem og kysset Isak. Isak dro hendene gjennom håret til Even, og åpnet munnen litt for å slippe Even inn. Kysset ble dypere og hender begynte å vandre nedover rygger og brystkasser. Even brøt kysset, så på Isak med et brennende blikk, og dro han med seg inn på soverommet.

Isak kikket så vidt rundt og fikk med seg en stor seng, grønne gardiner, et stort skap og flere tegninger på veggen, før Evens lepper møtte hans igjen. Det var ingen ømhet og tolmodighet lenger, ei heller forsiktighet og lav hvisken. Det var kun lyst og lave sukk, ingen av dem blyge eller redde for hva den andre skulle synes. Behovet for å være nær og nakne hadde tatt fullstendig over alt, og ingen av dem hadde andre tanker i hodet akkurat da enn hverandre.

De begynte å dra klær av hverandre, utolmodige hender som dro for hardt, en knapp som spratt på gulvet, lengtende sukk og våte kyss. De fikk opp buksene med skjelvende hender, lo litt av hverandre, stoppet plutselig opp og smilte til hverandre. Smilte litt sånn som man gjør før man skal gjøre noe som man vet kommer til å bli fantastisk. De kikket begge nedover med beundrende blikk, stoppet opp med boksere som tydelig viste hva kroppene synes om det som skjedde nå. Even kysset Isak på kinnet, før han sakte beveget munnen nedover. Nedover, nedover, og denne gangen var det ikke en drøm. Isak pustet tungt og peste mens han begynte å dra hendene gjennom håret til Even. Even sukket før han dro bokseren av Isak og kastet den bortover gulvet. «Jeg sa jeg skulle gjøre dette, før jeg kysset deg overalt. Jeg har drømt om dette i mange, mange år, og endelig skal jeg få lov» , hvisket Even med den dypeste stemmen Isak hadde hørt noen gang. Han fikk stønnet frem et ja, og Even før Even lukket munnen rundt han. Våte og varme lepper omsluttet Isak og det var så deilig at han holdt på å komme der og da. Stående naken på soverommet til Even, men den fantastiske mannen på kne foran han. Hadde noen sagt til Isak at det skulle skje for 1 år siden hadde han ledd. Han lo ikke lenger nå.

Even stoppet opp, reiste seg og kikket på Isak med glitrende øyne før han dro han med seg i sengen. La han ned på magen og kysset han over alt. Akkurat som om han hadde lovet. Det var så deilig at Isak ikke kunne gjøre noe annet enn å stønne og sukke fornøyd. De varme leppene som beveget seg overalt, la igjen en våt sti nedover ryggraden hans. Han var steinhard og kroppen begynte å bevege seg av seg selv. Behøvde friksjon, behøvde noe. Hva som helst. Han hørte at Even beveget seg litt, en skuff som ble åpnet, en kork som ble åpnet, før Evens fingre strøk han over rumpeballene, beveget seg sakte innover mot midten med fingrene fulle av glidemiddel. Han spurte Isak om det var ok, om han hadde det fint, Isak bare stønnet ja, ja, ja. Han var ikke i stand til å si noe annet. Det var som om halsen hans var full. Full av følelser, kåthet og noe nytt.

Even kjælte med Isak, kysset han, strøk han , åpnet han opp, gjorde han klar. Ømheten og forsiktigheten var tilbake, og opp i alle følelsene som raste gjennom Isak klarte han å tenke på hvor forsiktig Even var med han. Behandlet han som om han var knuselig, som om han var et instrument som Even spilte på. Isaks hjerte dunket som besatt, og han kjente tårer som begevet seg sakte nedover kinnet. Even spilte på han og trykket på alle de rette knappene, og Isak hadde aldri vært så varm, våt og kåt i hele sitt liv. «Hvordan vil du…» begynte Even å hviske, men før han fikk sagt noe mer, reiste Isak seg opp på armene og knærne sine, og kneiset med nakken. Han hørte ett sukk fra Even, som om Even hadde lyst å gjøre det på en annen måte. Men det måtte bli slik, Isak måtte ha ryggen til Even. Han kunne ikke se Even inn i øynene nå, da kom han aldri til å komme seg ut av denne sengen. Han visste at Evens øyne brant nå, at de brant med noe annet enn lyst. De brant også med noe som Isak ikke var klar for enda. Ikke kunne sett ord på.

Even strøk Isak med varme hender over korsryggen før han trengte forsiktig inn, og alt Isak kjente var varme og trengsel. Det var lenge siden sist så det føltes mye med en gang, men det var som om Even visste det, uten av Isak kunne tenke seg hvorfor. Så han beveget seg forsiktig først, rullet med hoftene og strøk Isak overalt. Isak fikk stønnet frem at han kunne gå fortere, noe Even også gjorde. De beveget seg sammen, som om kroppene deres var laget for hverandre, som om de var laget for å passe sammen. De sukket, stønnet og mumlet ord som ikke gav noen mening, men det var ord av lyst, kåthet, ord som satte pris på, ord som elsket. De begevet seg fortere og fortere, jaget mot et felles mål. Isak la den ene hånden sin på seg selv og Even fikk lirket den ene armen rundt og la den over Isaks. De flettet fingrene sammen, Even støtte noen ganget til, før de kom sammen i et kav av høye stønn, rop, hender, kropper og sallige smil.

Isak sank ned sammen med Even, rommet fylltes med stønn og lav latter. En slik latter du bare ler etter å ha opplevd noe fantastisk. Even trakk seg forsiktig ut og kastet kondomen på gulvet. Han kysset Isak ømt før han hvisket; « Sov nå, du er trygg her med meg. Vi kan snakke i morgen» Isak smilte bare tilbake, klarte ikke å få frem ett eneste ord. Det var som om hele kroppen hans brant av glede, som om den også hadde kommet hjem.

Den kvelden sovnet Isak naken i en seng på et soverom med grønne gardiner med Even som lå helt inntil han. Også han naken. Han hadde en arm rundt Isak og kysset han i håret. Han kjente et smil inntil kinnet sitt, og sovnet med en trygg og varm følelse i brystet. Det var som han hadde kommet hjem. Funnet seg ett hjem som bare var hans.


	15. Jeg kan ikke være her, jeg må gå

Neste morgen våkner Isak ganske tidlig, han pleier å gjøre det hver morgen. Er blitt et skikkelig vanemenneske. Men alt annet er utenom det vanlige i dag. Han ligger naken i en seng som ikke er hans, med en naken og ganske opphisset kropp inntil seg. Har en arm over brystet, et hode liggende mot nakken. Even puster rolig mot nakken hans, det sender frysninger over hele Isak. Kroppen er sår, men det er en slik deilig sårhet. En sårhet som vitner om hva de gjorde i går. Isak blir varm av tanken, og også litt kåt. Han sovner igjen med et smil rundt munnen.

Da han våkner igjen strømmer sollyset gjennom de grønne gardinene og Isak er alene i sengen. Den føles kald uten Even. Han strekker på kroppen og hører lyder fra det han antar er kjøkkenet. Humrer litt for seg selv. Står opp og tar en kikk på gulvet der klær ligger strødd rundt. Rødmer igjen, og kjenner et sug i magen. Ser at det ligger en bunke med rene klær i sengen, som garantert Even har lagt frem. Han smiler for seg selv, kjenner på noen rare følelser i magen og kler på seg. Myke, deilige klær som lukter såpe og Even. Isak snuser inn lukten og føler seg litt som en 14-åring. Igjen.

Han følger lyden av Even som plystrer og går inn i kjøkkenet der Even står å lager eggerøre. Han ser så vakker ut i sollyset at Isaks hjerte hopper over et slag eller to. Han har dekket på bordet, det er kaffe, rundstykker og servietter. Han snur seg mot Isak og hele ansiktet lyser opp i ett smil. Kommer bort for å kysse Isak, før han går tilbake til eggerøren. Spør om Isak har sovet godt, Isak svarer ja og smiler. Han tar inn hele kjøkkenscenen, den deilige følelsen av å høre hjemme, at noen kokkelerer for han, normaliteten over det.

Plutselig kjenner han en rar følelse komme over han som en storm, det er så sterkt at den nesten slår han ut. Det kjennes som panikk, skikkelig panikk og Isak trekker pusten dypt. Han kjenner svettedråper som renner nedover ryggen, og kjenner redselen krype rundt i magen. Den mørke redselen som han kjente første gang da han fikk vite at foreldrene var døde. Den er tilbake og griper rundt han med et jerngrep. Han får fullstendig panikk, han må gå, kan ikke være her. Kan ikke vise Even dette, kan ikke fortelle og dele dette her. Even som står og nynner på Gabrielle og ser latterlig glad ut. Han kan ikke være en del av dette. Er for fin for dette. For god. Han puster tungt og kjenner tårer som truer med å renne, men klarer å blunke dem bort.

«Er du ok, Isak?», Even ser på han med ett bekymret blikk. Isak svelger tungt flere ganger før han rister svakt på hodet. «Jeg kan ikke være her, jeg må gå» Even ser skikkelig bekymret ut og kommer litt nærmere. « Er du dårlig? Var det ikke godt i går, gjorde jeg noe vondt eller dumt?» Tårene truer med å komme tilbake, og Isaks hjerte dunker som besatt. Fineste Even, som tror at han gjorde noe galt. Som gav han den beste natten i Isaks liv. Hvordan skal han klare å forklare dette. Hvordan skal han klare å si hva han føler akkurat nå. Han rister på hodet. « Nei, Even, det var fantastisk, jeg elsket hvert minutt av det», klarer Isak og få ut. Må hvertfall klare å si det. Even ser helt forvirret ut, og ganske så lei seg. Isak snur seg rundt og går mot døren, Even kommer etter han.

«Hva er det som skjer nå, Isak? Skal du bare gå uten å fortelle meg hva som har skjedd? Jeg forstår ingenting nå, vi hadde det jo så fint i går. Snakk med meg!» Even ser fortvilet på han og Isaks hjerte brister der og da. Han puster og peser, kjenner noen tårer som renner nedover kinnet og klarer til slutt å møte Evens blikk. Som er fullt av varme, omsorg, spørsmål og fortvilelse. Isak svelger tungt å rister på hodet, strever med å finne de riktige ordene, strever med å finne noen ord i det hele tatt. Even ser tolmodig på han med øyne som sier at Isak kan stole på han. Han smiler litt forsiktig til Isak. Isak teller til 10 og føler seg på stupet igjen for andre gang, Skal han stikke av eller bli og prøve å forklare? Prøve å forklare den mektige følelsen som stormer gjennom han nå. Han møter Evens blikk og hopper.

« Jeg er drittredd, ok, jeg er faen meg så redd at jeg ikke vet hvor jeg skal gjøre av meg. Jeg er så redd for at jeg skal slippe deg inn, fortelle deg ting, dele ting med deg, dele alt med deg. Slippe deg inn i hjertet mitt og la deg se alle sider av meg. Og så vil jeg være trygg. Fordi jeg er med deg»

Isak hulker ut de siste ordene, og Even går mot han for å holde han, trøste han. Strekker ut en arm for å kunne stryke over Isak, for å holde hånden hans. Men Isak stopper han. Holder armene opp for å si at Even ikke kan komme helt bort, at Isak må få komme seg gjennom dette uten at Even tar på han. Så Even stopper, som om han forstår hva Isak sier med kroppen sin.

« Og jeg vil være konfortabel, passet på, elsket. Og så vil jeg tro på det. Jeg vil tror på deg. Tro på at jeg fortjener det, at jeg fortjener deg. Fordi du har overbevist meg om at jeg er verdt det. Verdt dette, verdt deg. Fordi jeg er verdig. Og så vil du også forlate meg, så vil du dra. Du vil se alle følelsene jeg har på innsiden, alle de rare tankene mine. Og det vil du ikke orke å være med mer, så du vil forlate meg. Og det vil knuse meg, ødelegge meg fullstendig om du drar. Om du ikke er min lenger. Jeg kan ikke komme tilbake fra noe slikt, hjertet mitt vil aldri bli helt igjen. Så jeg kan ikke, Even. Jeg klarer ikke dette, jeg er så lei meg»

Han får presset ut de siste ordene før gråten tar fullstendig over. Han har aldri satt ord på dette før, denne følelsen, denne redselen. Even gråter han også, prøver å si noe, men det er som om han ikke har ord. Han kikker på Isak, med varme, med kjærlighet, med tristhet. Prøver å ta på Isak, men Isak drar seg unna. Vet at han ikke kan la Even klemme seg. Da klarer han aldri å gå. Så han tar på seg sko og jakke, hører Even hikste før han drar.

Han jogger hjem med tårer rennende nedover kinnet. Roper ut frustrasjonen og sinnet over seg selv. Stopper opp, sparker til noen busker og faller hulkende ned på bakken.


	16. Hva er det du er redd for?

Den neste uken ligger Isak på sofaen og gråter. Han har fortsatt på seg Evens klær, klarer ikke å ta dem av. Han behøver å kjenne de inntil kroppen sin, behøver å kjenne Evens lukt. Even. Even. Even. Den fineste mannen Isak noen gang har møtt, så har han rømt fra han. Stukket med halen mellom bena som den feigingen han er. Han gråter enda mer, gråter over seg selv og redselen sin. Han gir beskjed til Halvorsen at han er syk og jobber hjemmenfra med noen saker. Orker ikke tanken på å ta av seg Evens klær, ta på seg noe annet og gå på jobb. Sitte på kontoret og opptre som normalt. Ingenting er som normalt. Isaks hjerte er knust og det er hans egen feil.

Han klarer å sove om nettene, men drømmer om våte kyss og vandrende hender. Våkner hard, tenker på Even og gråter enda mer. Det er som om en kran er skrudd på, som om alt han har følt de siste 20 årene kommer ut. Han gråter da han finner en pakke Mariekjeks i skapet, han gråter da han ser på lappen fra Even igjen, og han gråter da han ser på bildet av foreldrene. Han spiser is og ser alle filmene Even har spilt i. Noen gang. Finner til og med en gammel film fra videregående der Even hopper rundt med noen kompiser. Gråter enda mer, men klarer faktisk også å le litt. Even var morsom allerde da, hiver ut kommentarer og gliser bredt.

Han har ganske mange ubesvarte anrop på telefonen. Fra Even. Hjertet hans dunker hardt, men han klarer ikke å å svare, klarer ikke å ringe tilbake. Hva skal han si? Beklager at jeg er en dritt, en feiging? Beklager at jeg er full av redsel? Han ringer sikkert bare fordi vil sjekke at Isak er ok, siden han er så snill. Isak orker ikke Evens avisning, kan aldri tenke seg at Even vil være med han nå. Stemmen er ganske lav, så lav at Isak nesten ikke kan høre den, men den hvisker at Isak tar feil. Isak ignorer den.

Han har fått noen meldinger av Jonas også, men har sagt at han er syk. Orker ikke. Orker ikke noen akkurat nå. Så han ser alle Evens filmer en gang til, gråter, spiser chips og drømmer om knallblå øyne.

Det har gått 5 dager da det plutselig ringer på døren, Isak ligger og døser på sofaen og vet ikke om han orker å reise seg. Hjertet håper det er Even, hjernen kan ikke forstå hvorfor det skulle være det, men han reiser seg og går for å åpne opp. Utenfor står Jonas, helt alene med to kebab. «Jeg tenkte at du kanskje behøvde en prat, klem og litt mat» Jonas smiler varmt til han og Isak begynner å gråte. Blir så rørt over å ha en venn i livet som Jonas. Som tydeligvis har forstått uten at Isak behøver å si noe. Han kikker opp og ned på Isak, som står i Evens joggebukse og genser som er fulle av flekker. Flekker som er en blanding av is, tårer og chips. « Og jeg tok ikke feil. Herregud, Isak, når dusjet du egentlig sist? Du stinker» Jonas ler litt, det gjør Isak også mens han tørker tårene. De setter seg i sofaen og spiser kebab i stillhet.

« Jeg må fortelle deg noe, Isak», sier Jonas når han er ferdig. «Du er den første som får vite det, jeg har sett at du har visst det en stund, men ikke sagt noe. Det er jeg glad for. Så, ja, jeg skal bli far igjen. Jeg og Eva venter nummer 5. Herregud, Isak, 5 unger» Jonas gliser som en sol, og Isak gir han en klem og smiler sammen med han. Heldige barn som får ha Jonas og Eva som foreldre tenker han med kjærlighet. De ser på hverandre med glede og ømhet, før Jonas kikker litt granskende på Isak. « Så du, hva er det som skjer? Hvorfor ligger du her med kjærlighetssorg som i en amerikansk film egentlig?. Er det Even?»

Isak nikker svakt og forteller Jonas alt. Hele historien, om den beste natten i sitt liv, unlater ikke en gang å fortelle om vandrende hender. Jonas bare smiler til han og lar han snakke. Da han er ferdig kikker han på Jonas, ser litt skamfull og flau ut, men mest av alt som en som har fått hjertet knust. Jonas ser alvorlig på han. « Hva er det du er redd for, Isak? Hva er det du er redd for at skal skje?» Isak begynner å gråte igjen og Jonas stryker han forsiktig over armen mens han lager en sånn husjelyd. Slik som han gjør med villbassene når de er lei seg. Isak kikker på han med store og våte øyne, det er det tristeste synet Jonas han sett i hele sitt liv. « Jeg er redd for at han skal forlate meg, redd for at han skal dra, at jeg skal miste han. At jeg blir trygg og rolig, og så drar han. Jeg klarer det ikke, Jonas, jeg klarer ikke tanken på at jeg kan miste han. Tenk om noe skjer med han» Isak rister på hodet og gjemmer ansiktet i hendene, gråter stille. Jonas fortsetter å stryke han over armen, alt han klarer å tenke på er hvor knust Isak var 2.året på Nissen. Hvor lukket han har vært etterpå. Alltid smilende med barna, med vennene, passet på og fikset, men aldri sluppet noen helt inn. Aldri latt noen få elske seg, noen som bare er hans. Jonas har ventet på det i mange år, har vært overbevist om at det ville komme noen som ville åpne opp Isaks hjerte igjen, ta han med storm. Og nå hadde det skjedd.

« Jeg vet du er redd, Isak, men skal det stoppe deg? Skal det virkelig stoppe deg fra noe som kan være for resten av livet?» Isak ser på han med store øyne som er fulle av tårer. «Ja, selvsagt kan det skje noe, men mest sannunligvis vil det aldri skje noe fælt. Jeg vet at hjertet ditt knuste da foreldrene dine døde og den jævla dritten forlot deg (Jonas har aldri sagt navnet hans etterpå. Aldri). Men det betyr ikke at det skal skje igjen. Tenk hva du kan gå glipp av, Isak. Du kan ikke la det som skjedde stoppe deg fra å oppleve fine ting. Se på meg, Isak» Isak kikker opp, og Jonas kikker han inn i ønyene. «Tror du ikke jeg er redd, Isak, jeg skal faen meg bli far for 5 gang! Jeg klarer ikke en gang å tenke på alt som muligens kan skje, både med Eva og ungene, da hadde ikke jeg fått sovet om natten. Men jeg stopper ikke opp selv om jeg er redd, og jeg skal love deg at jeg er livredd, Isak, men det kan jo ikke stoppe meg. Det blir vel en villbass til som kommer, og så kommer nok Håkon til å flytte inn til deg.Jeg tror ikke han orker tanken på flere søsken, hehe» Isak ler litt, Jonas humrer og de kikker på hverandre med varme blikk.

«Du elsker han, gjør du ikke? Han er mannen i ditt liv, er han ikke? Din person, den du ikke tror at du kan klare deg uten?» Jonas smiler til han, et slikt smil du bare kan dele med noen som du har kjent hele livet.

Isak tørker tårer, nikker og hvisker ja. Ganske lavt, men Jonas hører han. Slik han har hørt han hele livet, selv når Isak ikke bruker ord. Slik Isak har hørt han hele livet.

«Da vet du hva du må gjøre, Isak. Du må fortelle mannen din det, finn han, jag han, forklar til han. Bruk ordene dine. Og for guds skyld, ta deg en dusj, du lukter som en hormonfull 13-åring». Jonas avslutter med et blunk og de ler sammen. De klemmer lenge før Jonas går, etter at Isak har lovet å holde han oppdatert. Han smiler for seg selv, rørt og takknemlig over å ha Jonas i livet sitt. Nå er det ingen vei tilbake, Isak, nå må du ordne opp, sier stemmen. Så han setter i gang med det.


	17. Kjære Even

_Kjære Even_

_Nå sitter jeg her vi kysset for første gang, og tenker på deg. I genseren som fortsatt lukter som deg, på det varme badegulvet og skal prøve å finne de rette ordene. De viktigste ordene til nå. Fordi de skal til deg. Den fineste mannen jeg noen gang har møtt._

_Jeg har aldri vært flink med ord, med unntak av de juridiske. Ord som handler om følelser har alltid vært vanskelige, spesielt etter at foreldrene mine døde og min første og eneste kjæreste forlot meg. Men jeg skal finne dem nå. Ynnskyld Even, ynnskyld for at jeg dro fra deg, ynnskyld for at jeg er feig, ynnskyld for at jeg ikke klarte å forklare deg alt. Det fortjener du, så jeg skal forsøke så godt jeg kan._

_Jeg hadde ikke et veldig godt forhold til mine foreldre, det eneste barnet de hadde gikk stadig sine egne veier. Det som var vanskeligst for dem var at jeg er homofil, de likte de ikke og mente at jeg burde finne meg en snill jente og få barn med. Det førte til en del krangling, og en dypt kløft mellom oss, som dessverre fortsatt var der da de døde. Jeg er sikker på at de hadde godtatt det etter hvert, og jeg er helt sikker på at de hadde likt deg. Hva er det ikke å like? Da de døde var det som om hjertet mitt ble revet ut og jeg var tom i flere uker etterpå. Følte ingenting, gråt ikke for dem, var helt tom. Jeg hadde forderdelig dårlig samvittighet for at vi hadde kranglet samme morgen som de døde, og selv om vi ikke var bestevenner akkurat da var jeg glad i dem. De var jo mine foreldre._

_På samme tid hadde jeg en kjæreste som het Morten, han var 3 år eldre enn meg og studerte på UiO. Han var min første kjæreste, første kyss, første alt. Han var ikke alltid så snill med meg, ikke voldelig eller noe slikt, men var litt nedlatende til tider. Kallte meg en baby når jeg ikke ville være med på fest, nerdete når jeg var opptatt av skolearbeid og han likte ikke Jonas. Helt sikkert fordi Jonas ikke likte han. Da foreldrene mine døde tok Jonas meg med hjem til seg og jeg ringte Morten, sendte han meldinger, men han ringte aldri tilbake. Fikk en melding av kompisen hans etter 3 dager der han informerte meg om at Morten gjorde det slutt med meg. Det var det liksom. Da kom faktisk tårene, og jeg gråt i flere timer. Jonas var rasende og ville dra og banke han opp. Jeg fikk heldigvis stoppet han, overbeviste han om at Morten ikke var verdt det._

_Jeg har aldri hatt en kjæreste etter det, aldri sluppet noen inn, aldri latt noen en gang prøve å invitere meg ut. Jeg har hatt det fint med venner, studier og spennende jobb, og så villbassene selvsagt. De fineste som finnes. Jeg har lengtet masse, etter noe, dette som alle snakker om. Denne tosomheten, dette fine som Jonas og Eva har. Men jeg aldri våget, Even, aldri våget å gjøre meg sårbar igjen. Ikke våget å slippe noen inn, latt hjertet pumpe blod og ikke annet. Til jeg møtte deg. Etter det har hjertet mitt vært så fullt av følelser at jeg ikke helt har visst hvor jeg skal gjøre av meg._

_Du, den fineste mann jeg noen gang har møtt. Så morsom, klok, omsorgsfull og veldig sexy. Jeg tror kanskje jeg kan kikke deg inn i de nydelige blå øynene dine for resten av livet og være helt ok med det. Da du kom inn på kontoret mitt første gang skjedde det noe med meg. Du irriterte meg, irriterte meg grenseløst. Det var nok litt fordi du hadde vært i mine fantasier ganske så lenge, men også fordi du var så pokkers selvsikker. Du gikk inn i rommet som du eide det og kikket på meg som om jeg var en is du bare ville spise. Og det gjorde meg så nervøs , så fryktelig nervøs. Du satte i gang noe hos meg, noe nytt, litt skremmende, men mest av alt deilig. Jeg begynte å føle noe igjen, føle noe for en mann. Som ikke var Morten, takk og lov. Han rekker deg ikke opp til anklene en gang, bare så du vet det._

_Jeg forelsket meg i deg da jeg kjørte deg hjem fra den festen. Da jeg hadde fått vite at Eskild ikke var kjæresten din. Jeg var så glad, tenkte at da hadde jeg kanskje en sjanse. Og det hadde jeg jo. Jeg kommer nok aldri helt til å forstå hva du egentlig ser i meg. Normale, litt kjedelige(kanskje), Isak Valtersen. Men kanskje du ser noe som jeg ikke ser selv, hvertfall håper jeg det._

_Du har veltet rundt på livet mitt, og snudd det opp ned. Du har fått meg til å skravle, le og lengte, fått meg til å føle ting jeg aldri har følt før. Du er den jeg tenker på når jeg våkner, når jeg legger meg og hele dagen innimellom. Du er blitt den personen for meg. Den som jeg får lyst å fortelle ting, ringe til, sende melding til. Når det skjer noe morsomt vil jeg fortelle deg det, fordi jeg vet at du vil le. Når jeg tenker på noe, vil jeg dele det med deg, fordi jeg vet at du kan hjelpe meg å sortere tankene mine. Når jeg er lei meg vil jeg snakke med deg, dele det med deg, fordi jeg vet at du vil være der for meg. Med meg._

_Innimellom saken din, latter, sykdom, det å bli kjent og mye deilig kyssing, skjedde det noe med meg. Du krøp sakte inn i hjertet mitt, uten at jeg helt var klar over det selv, og så åpnet du det opp. Jeg visste ikke helt hvordan jeg skulle gjøre det selv, forstod det ikke helt og tenkte heller ikke så mye på det. Men jeg har forstått det nå. Det handler ikke om tid, det handler ikke om år, det handler om en person. Den rette personen. Da jeg forelsket meg i deg forstod jeg hva det handlet om. Forstod at det handler om deg. Du er min person, det er du som er hjem. Det er hos deg jeg føler meg hjemme, det er hos deg jeg føler meg elsket og tatt vare på. Det er du som er mitt hjem. Og det vil du være uansett hvor du drar, hvor vi er, hva vi gjør._

_Kjære Even, vær så snill å tilgi meg. Vær så snill å gi meg en sjanse til. Lag et hjem med meg og fyll det med varme, latter og kjærlighet. Før deg var livet mitt et hav av grå nyanser, du har fyllt det med farger._

_Jeg elsker deg, Even._

_Din Isak_

_PS. For jeg er din. Jeg er din om du vil ha meg. For alltid, for resten av livet. I alle univers, er jeg din._


	18. Jeg så deg første skoledag

Etter at Isak hadde sendt brevet til Even, tok han en lang dusj før han vasket klær og ryddet opp i stuen. Han kastet 8 ispakker og 12 tomme chipsposer, og lovet seg selv og aldri fortelle det til noen. Han prøvde å ikke sjekke mailen altfor ofte, prøvde å tenke positivt, prøvde å tenke at Even var på sett uten dekning. Han var nervøs og redd, men samtidig litt stolt av selv selv for å ha satt ord på alle de følelsene han hadde inne i seg. Det føltes som en slags renselse, og det var godt.

De neste dagene forsøkte han å leve som vanlig, gikk på jobb og tok noen lange joggeturer. Prøvde veldig hardt å ikke sjekke sladderpressen for nyheter om eller bilder av Even, og ikke få utslett hver gang det pinget i mobilen eller datamaskinen. Men hjertet gjorde ett hopp hver gang og magen kjørte berg-og dalbane. Men det var ikke fra Even. Han ble med Jonas på fotballkamp for å se på Robert og Thore, som sprang over hele banen og hoppet opp på Isak med noen hyl etter kampen. De fikk han til å tenke på noe annet for en stund, og fikk han til å le. Han tok også med Håkon på kino, etterfulgt av is på McDonalds. Hva så om han spiste mer is, det var jo viktig å spise is med barna. Han klarte faktisk å humre litt for seg selv. Håkon snakket om at han skulle bli storebror igjen, og lurte litt på hvor babyen skulle få plass. Kanskje han kunne flytte til onkel Isak, så kunne babyen få hans rom. Mente selv at det var en ganske god ide. Isak lovet han at han kunne overnatte så ofte han ville, og Håkon slo seg til ro med det.

Den femte kvelden etter mailen, eller post mail som Jonas kalte det, lå Isak på sofaen og leste noen sakspapirer da det ringte på døren. Han regnet med det var Jonas som stakk innom for å hente capsen til Håkon, så han fant den i gangen og ropte mens han åpnet døren: «typisk deg og glemme noe, Jonas», mens han lo litt. Smilet stivnet mitt i åpningen, for der stod Even. Even. Even. Even, sang hjertet hans. Even er her. Even er kommet tilbake. Han så ut som han kom rett fra skogen. Luktet skog, bål og natur. Så helt fantastisk ut. Det var som om hjertet hans stoppe litt, og han begynte å gråte. Alle mulige slags følelser slo gjennom han som en storm.

Even smilte ømt til han,og hvisket, ; «Kan jeg få holde deg nå?» Det kom et hulk fra Isak og han strakk ut armene, som det tok Even to steg og gå inn i. Der ble de stående. Begge med følelser så mektige at det var som å stå i en storm, og den eneste livbøyen var hverandre. De strøk hverandre over ryggen, og Isak gråt stille i halsgropen til Even. «Jeg beklager at jeg er litt sen. Jeg har vært på sett i skogen uten dekning, og så ikke mailen din før jeg var på vei ut av den. Fy faen, Isak, det er det fineste jeg noen gang har lest. Jeg satt på en trestubbe i gokk og gråt. Regisøren trodde noen var død, og jeg fikk stammet frem at mannen i mitt liv hadde sendt meg et kjærlighetsbrev. Som fyllte hjertet mitt, herregud, Isak. Jeg elsker deg også, jeg elsker deg så mye» Isak flyttet hodet og møtte Evens blikk. Som var litt vått, litt ømt, fullt av en myriade av følelser. De smilte litt, og så lo de litt sammen. Sånn som du bare gjør med den som har fyllt hjertet ditt og åpnet det opp. Isak lente seg frem og kysset Even, før han dro han med seg inn på soverommet.

De visste begge at de måtte snakke om dette, måtte finne ut av ting sammen, men akkurat da var det mest nødvendig og være fysisk nær. De nøt å være sammen igjen, og kysset hverandre med lengsel. Klær for av og ble kastet på gulvet, før Isak kysset Even overalt. Denne gangen var det han som strøk, kysset og slikket Even, mens han hvisket fine ord, varme ord, kåte ord. Han ønsket å lovprise Even, vise med kroppen hvor mye han elsket han. Han hadde klart det med ord,nå var det kroppen sin tur. Evens øyne ble mørkere og mørkere, og han sukket fornøyd med øynene lukket igjen. Isak kysset han ømt før han beveget seg nedover, det kom noen hikst ut av Even som tydeligvis var et signal på at han ikke kom til å klare å holde ut så lenge. Noe han heller ikke gjorde. Han kom med et stønn i munnen til Isak, før de ble liggende og kysse litt. De var ikke helt klar til en samtale enda, så de kysset, lo litt, lot hendene vandre litt rundt før Even snudde Isak over på ryggen og lovpriste han tilbake.

Rommet var fyllt med sukk og stønn, med våte kyss, med Isak som bad Even om å gjøre ting fortere. Men Even tok seg tid, beveget munnen sin overalt, og hadde tydeligvis ingen hast. Han brukte lang tid på å åpne Isak,gjøre han klar. Isak elsket det, samtidig som frustrasjonen vokste og vokste i takt med den stramme følelsen i magen. Til slutt gav han Even ett strengt blikk og ropte at han måtte komme inn i Isak. Nok er nok,liksom. Nok erting, nå. Even tok hintet. Han trengte forsiktig inn i Isak, mens hans hvisket, « du er så delig Isak, jeg elsker å være i deg, du er så varm og våt». Isak lå med øynene igjen og sukket lavt. De beveget seg sammen, rolig og mykt. Det var ingen hast, ingen som måtte nå noe. Det var nytelse, det var fantastisk, det var kjærlighet.

Plutselig stoppet Even helt opp, sluttet helt å bevege seg. « Isak, se på meg. Åpne øynene dine» Det virket som om Evens hvisken kom fra langt ned i magen, og Isak slo opp øynene med en gang. Han ble nesten slått ut av Evens øyne, de var så intense at han nesten glemte ut at han lå naken med Even inni seg, det var vått og varmt, men alt han klarte å se var mørkeblått, nesten svart. Det var som om Even kikket inn i sjelen hans, kikket helt inn der redselen lå. Det var også mye ømhet der, og kjærlighet. «Jeg vil at du skal høre på meg nå, lytt til ordene mine og putt de i hjertet ditt. Jeg vet at du er redd, Isak, jeg forstår hvorfor du er det. Forstår det så godt. Men du behøver ikke å være redd, jeg lover. Jeg kommer aldri til å forlate deg, jeg kommer aldri til å gå. Du er min person. Mitt livs kjærlighet. Jeg har elsket deg i mange, mange år, og jeg kommer til å elske deg til den dagen jeg dør. Jeg kommer aldri til å såre deg, kommer aldri til å være slem med deg. Jeg kommer til å være snill med deg, behandle deg med respekt, mykhet og elske deg hver dag. Det er det eneste jeg vil. Være din og elske deg. Kan du la meg gjøre det, Isak? Kan du la meg få gjøre det?» Even smilte ømt mens noen tårer triller ned på Isaks hake. Isaks hjerte er så fullt av følelser at han så vidt klarer å tenke.Tårene triller, og han nikker febrilsk mens han drar Even ned og kysser han. Kysser han med all den kjærligheten, ømheten, mykheten og takknemligheten som strømmer gjennom han. Det er som det er kommet et skifte i han, som om Evens ord har tatt bort redselen hans. Så han hvisker, _ja, ja, ja_ og gir seg over. Mister kontrollen og gir seg over. Til Even som vugger videre til de kommer sammen i et sammensurium av armer, ben, sukk, stønn og hjerter som flommer over.

Etter en stund er de i stand til å stå opp av sengen, spiser litt og tar en dusj. Sammen. Alle drømmene til Isak kan ikke sammenlignes med virkligheten av å faktisk dusje med Even. Som vasker håret til Isak og kysser han. Som stryker hendene sine overalt og blunker litt. Etter dusjen tuller de seg inn i hvert sitt håndkle, skifter på sengen(Isak nekter å legge seg tilbake der slik som den ser ut, Even bare ler av han), før de legger seg tilbake. Blir liggende på siden vendt mot hverandre. Isak har funnet klær til Even, en dyne og en pute. Even har helst lyst å ligge under dynen til Isak, så da blir det slik. Som om Isak kommer til å si nei til Even. De blir liggende å snakke,deler, ler litt, kysser masse. Ømme kyss mellom ord og noen tårer. Det er noe med å ha den første samtalen etter at man føler at hjertet har åpnet seg, Isak føler at han kan fortelle Even alt. Så han gjør det.

Forteller om foreldrene sine, og viser bilder på mobilen sin. Gråter når han forteller om den dagen de døde, mens Even holder en hånd på kinnet hans og en i Isaks hånd. Stryker han forsiktig over kinnet, tørker bort tårene og gir han myke kyss. Forteller litt om Morten, forteller om Jon og Marie. Even lytter, nikker, smiler, ler, gråter litt sammen med Isak og så kysser de mer.

Even forteller Isak om London, om settlivet, om regisører og om vennene sine. Han har hatt de samme vennene siden barneskolen og er veldig takknemlig for det. Even viser bilder av gjengen og forteller litt om de alle. Han forteller om videregående og at han alltid har hatt lyst å være skuespiller. De siste årene har han dog syslet litt med å regisere filmer, samt at han har lyst å jobbe med manussiden av film. Isak ler litt da, før han rødmer litt og innrømmer at han så et manus liggende på bordet hos Even da han kjørte han hjem.

« Handler det om meg, Even?», hvisker han, litt sjenert og litt flau i tilfelle han har tatt feil. Even smiler ømt og rødmer litt han også, ser litt sjenert ut plutselig han også. «Ehm, ja, det handler om en knust gutt med de vakreste grønne øynene som finnes» «Jeg kan ikke huske deg fra Nissen jeg, jeg kunne ønske jeg gjorde det, kanskje vi kunne funne hverandre allerde da. Men visste du hvem jeg var?» Even smiler ømt til Isak, så ømt at Isaks hjerte hopper over et slag. « Jeg så deg første skoledag, Isak. Du var så fin der du stod, de nydelige grønne øynene dine så helt knust ut. Du så så lei deg ut at alt jeg ønsket å gjøre var å gi deg en klem. Men jeg turde det ikke. Og jeg tror ikke du var klar heller, tror ikke du var klar for meg. Hjertet ditt måtte heles først tror jeg, du måtte forstå at du er verdt det. Du er mer enn verdt det, min kjære Isak. Du lurer på hva jeg ser i deg, det kan jeg fortelle deg. Jeg ser en vakker mann, med det største hjertet som finnes. Du passer på alle, jobber frivillig for å hjelpe de som behøver det aller mest. Latteren din er den fineste som finnes, du er utrolig smart og klok, og ganske sexy da. Og øynene dine vet du hva jeg mener om» Isaks hjerte dunker så hardt at det føles som om det skal komme ut, tårene triller og han er fyllt opp med så mye at han ikke vet hvor han skal gjøre av seg. Alt han kan gjøre er å trekke Even inntil seg og kysse han.

Den natten sovner Isak i armene til Even, i sengen sin på rommet sitt med de grå gardinene. Han lytter til Evens hjertebank, rolig og trygt. Det fyller han med takknemlighet, med glede, med kjærlighet. Han er kommet hjem,han er elsket.

 

 


	19. Er du og onkel Isak kjærester nå?

Neste morgen laget de frukost sammen, kysset, drakk kaffe, kysset enda mer, dusjet sammen der de gjorde mer enn å kysse, før de ble liggende resten av dagen på sofaen. De så litt på Netflix, lo masse, skravlet, og klemte. Isak var fylt opp med en deilig ro og da det plinget i mobilen var det så vidt han orket å kikke på den. Det var gruppechatten med gutta der det var snakk om øl og forballkamp. Isak tok et bilde av han og Even, der Even kysset han på kinnet og svarte at han ikke kunne være med siden han var litt opptatt med den nye kjæresten sin. Det var som om mobilen nesten eksploderte, han kunne levende se for seg at Magnus satt og skrek hjemme. Det var hjertefjes, kyssefjes, smilefjes og noe Isak så for seg at skulle forestille sex. Han viste de til Even, som lo av alt gutta skrev.

De neste dagene gikk som i en drøm følte Isak. Han stod opp om morgen, dusjet sammen med noen, drakk kaffe med noen og kysset noen når de gikk fra hverandre utenfor leiligheten. Han kjørte på jobb smilende med et hjerte som sang Even, Even, Even. Satt og smilte på jobb, sendte meldinger med hjerter og hadde en sånn varm følelse hele dagen. Kom hjem fra jobb, laget middag med Even og skravlet om dagen sin. Mens Even smilte til han, som om alt han sa var spennende. Stilte spørsmål og nikket. Even fortalte om sin dag, han var snart ferdig med filmen sin og hadde ikke noen nye prosjekter den neste måneden så han skulle skrive ferdig manuset sitt. Så satt de på sofaen, skravlet, så på Netflix og kysset, før ble mer kjent med hverandres kropper. Isak elsket det, elsket alle tingene. Elsket det magiske i hverdagen. Fra kaffikoppen, dusjen og kyssingen, til skravlingen, delingen og alle meldingene. De små smilefjesene og noen ganger ganske utleverende bildene Even sendte han. Han var en del av noe mer enn seg selv, og han hadde aldri hatt det bedre.

Dagen for Håkons bursdag oppbrant og de var begge invitert til bursdagsselskap. Isak hadde spurt Even hvertfall 15 ganger om han var sikker på at han ville være med, og advart han mot Magnus` spørsmål. Even hadde bare ledd og forsikret Isak om at han selvsagt ville være med. Han og Håkon var jo kompiser, tross alt. Hadde jo bondet over oppkast,liksom.

Da de gikk inn i huset til Jonas og Eva, ble de tatt i mot Jonas som gav Even en lang klem. Han hvisket noe i øret til Even som Isak ikke kunne høre, med unntak av takk, men det gjorde tydeligvis Even ganske rørt og litt flau. Han ble rød i kinnene og blunket febrilsk noen ganger. Han var så vakker at Isak ble helt varm. Håkon kom springende i full fart og kastet seg rundt Isak. «Endelig er onkel Isak her, har du med pakke til meg?» Even smilte ømt til Isak, som faktisk rødmet litt før han smilte til Håkon. « Pakke nei, tror jeg vi glemte» Håkon kikket på Isak med ett indignert blikk som var en tro kopi av Jonas. Isak lo litt før han han gav en pose til Håkon som sprang for åpne opp. Eva kom ut i gangen og gav Isak en lang klem og hvisket i øret hans: « jeg er så glad for deg, Isak, så utrolig glad» De smilte litt til hverandre før Eva snakket litt med Even. Inne i stuen satt Magnus, Vilde, Madhi og Elise, som var kjæresten til Madhi. Ungene sprang rundt på gulvet og alt var som normalt tenkte Isak. Bortsett fra en ting da. Han var ikke alene. Han hadde Even. Even som gikk bak han med en varm hånd på korsryggen hans og gav han små smil hele tiden. Smil som sa ganske så mye. Smil som minnet han om hva de hadde gjort om natten. Isak rødmet igjen. Heldigvis kom Magnus gående bort og slang seg rundt halsen på Even, som om de hadde kjent hverandre i årevis. Magnus skravlet om film og Even bare smilte. Herregud så mye Isak elsket han akkurat da. Even bare gled inn i hvilken som helst setting med smilet og roen sin. Skravlet i vei og var snill med alle. Isaks hjerte dunket hardt og takknemlig. Dette var familiens hans, den eneste familien han hadde, og nå var Even en del av den.

Dagen fortsatte med kakespising, pakkeleker, barnelatter og skravling. Even fikk en del spørsmål om filmstjerner, men svarte villig i vei mens han blunket litt til Isak. Midt i en samtale om jobben til Madhi kom det plutselig ganske så høyt fra Magnus, « sorry visst dette er litt frekt, men jeg har lurt litt på en ting. Når homser har…..». Lenger kom han ikke før Vilde sparket han i leggen og gav han ett ganske så strengt blikk. « Dette er et barneselskap, Magnus, du kan ikke snakke om sånt her. Dessuten er det privat» Even lo, Isak kjente rødmen krype oppover halsen, Eva ristet bare på hodet sammen med Madhi og Elise, mens Jonas gapskrattet. Magnus så litt furt ut og mumlet at han bare var nysgjerrig da. Jonas blunket litt lurt før han kikket på Isaks rødmende kinn. «Tror ikke du behøver å lure på det der Magnus, se på Isaks ansikt. Lett å se hvem som gjør hva i deres forhold» Latteren steg rundt bordet og Eva gav Jonas et oppgitt blikk. Som var fullt av humor og kjærlighet. Even smilte varmt til Isak og strøk foten sin inntil Isaks under bordet. Isak kikket i bordet og var helt rød. Tenkte på hva Even hadde gjort med han kvelden før. Hadde gjort det han sa han skulle gjøre den dagen på Isaks kontor. Tatt en tau rundt Isaks hender og bittet dem fast i sengen, tatt ett skjerf foran øynene hans og behandlet kroppen hans som et lerett. Behandlet den med den største forsiktighet, og elsket Isak så grundig at han fikk frysninger av å tenke på det. Isak løftet blikket og så på Even. Så at han tenkte på det samme. De smilte ømt til hverandre og glemte litt hvor de var. Gikk inn i boblen sin. Gikk glipp av det varme blikket Jonas og Eva gav dem, så glad for Isak.

Plutselig kjente Isak en hånd på armen, og snudde ansiktet mot Håkon. Håkon takket for gavene før han kikket litt mellom Even og Isak. « Er du og onkel Isak kjærester nå?» Hans åpne nysgjerrige blikk gjorde Isak litt rørt. Even smilte til Isak, før han svarte Håkon. « Ja, det er vi. Synes du det er greit?» Håkon funderte litt, bet seg i leppen som han alltid gjorde når han tenkte på noe. « Ja, det er greit synes jeg, onkel Isak har hatt lyst på en kjæreste ganske lenge. Han har trengt det hørte jeg mamma si til pappa. Ikke at jeg vet hva det betyr, men jeg synes det er fint at du er onkel Isak sin kjæreste. Du er kul synes jeg» Even kveler latteren sin og blunker til Isak. Jonas skrattler og Eva ser litt flau ut. « Du er ganske kul du også, Håkon» sier Even, og Håkon lyser opp. Han sier takk før han går helt inntil Isak. Han har tydeligvis noe han vil si kun til Isak, resten av bordet snakker videre, men Even hører hva han sier. « Men du, onkel Isak, kan jeg komme på besøk og sånt selv om du har en kjæreste?» Ser litt usikker ut, kanskje også litt redd for at onkel Isak ikke kan være med han lenger. Isak smiler varmt til han og trekker han opp på fanget sitt. « Håkon, du er jo kompisen min, du er jo kakao og filmvennen min, selvsagt kan du komme på besøk. Så ofte du vil. Du kan overnatte også» Håkon ser veldig glad ut, klemmer Isak og springer for å leke videre. Even ser på han med kjærlighet i øynene og hvisker, «jeg elsker deg, du er så fin», før de fortsetter samtalen rundt bordet.

Den kvelden blir de liggende i sengen å prate ganske lenge. Even prater om manuset sitt, og fortsetter å fortelle Isak om gjøre litt andre ting enn filmer også. Snakker litt om å bo i London, kikker litt usikker på Isak, lurer litt på om det kanskje er for tidlig i ett forhold å snakke om slike ting. «Tror du det er noen regler her, Even?», ler Isak før han kysser Even. Sier at han har lurt litt på å jobbe for Amnesty Internasjonal, kanskje det er verdt å undersøke. De snakker mer, planlegger og kysser. Endelig har han noen å legge planer med, Isaks hjerte fylles av takknemlighet og glede.

 


	20. Mannen i mitt liv

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det har gått 1 år siden Håkons bursdagsselskap, og det er bryllupsdagen til Isak og Even <3

Isak stod foran speilet på Håkons rom og knyttet slipset sitt. Eller han forsøkte veldig hardt, men fikk det ikke til. Han tenkte på faren sin og kjente litt på savnet. Kunne ønske han var her for å knytte slipset hans og roe ned magen hans. Det kjentes litt ekstra sårt i dag, på bryllupsdagen hans, at foreldrene ikke var der. Jonas kom gående inn døren og snudde Isak rundt før han gikk i gang med å knytte Isaks slips. Leste Isak som en åpen bok som han alltid gjorde. «Jeg også kunne ønske de var her, Isak» Han smilte varmt til Isak og gav han en god klem. Strøk han litt over kinnet og rufset litt til håret hans. « Jeg er så glad i deg, Isak, jeg er så glad for deg» Isak smilte varmt til han og så ble de stående og smile litt til hverandre.

Jonas var selvsagt forloveren hans, og bryllupet skulle foregå i hagen hos han og Eva. Hverken Isak eller Even ønsket noe stort bryllup, kun de alle nærmeste var tilstede. De skulle grille til middag og danse under trærne, akkurat slik som de ønsket. Heldigvis hadde de klart å holde det hemmelig, så de slapp sladderpressen hengende i hagen. Even hadde fridd til Isak da de var på ferie i New York, de hadde ikke en gang vært sammen i ett år, men det brydde de seg ikke om. Det føltes rett, det var dem og da var det riktig.

Isak og Even hadde snakket en del om hvem som skulle føre dem opp til den hyggelige damen fra Humanetisk Forbund mellom stolene med gjester. De synes begge det var fint at noen førte dem opp, men spørsmålet var litt hvem som skulle føre Isak opp. Han hadde vurdert Jon og Marie en stund, vært innom Jonas, før han hadde endt på Håkon. Han følte det ble rett og Håkon hadde blitt veldig stolt da Isak spurte han. Villbassene var nå blitt 5 stykk, men sistemann var en liten jente som het Astrid. De, sammen med jentene til Madhi og Elise skulle få være med på vielsen før de skulle hjem til bestemødrene sine. Håkon skulle få være med på middagen, mest fordi han faktisk var den eneste som var i stand til å sitte i ro.

«Er du klar, onkel Isak?», kommer det fra døråpningen der Håkon står stolt som en hane i en helt ny dress. Isak smiler varmt til han og nikker, før de går ned trappen og ut i hagen der alle sitter og venter. Even har allerde blitt ført opp av sine foreldre og han står nå spent og venter på Isak. Han er så utrolig pen der han står at Isak har mest lyst å springe opp og kaste seg om halsen han der og da. Har ikke sett Even på 20 timer og kjenner veldig på savnet. Håkon tar han i hånden og fører han opp til Even. Det er smil og tårer om hverandre, og Jonas er den som tørker mest tårer. Isak klarer ikke å se på han, er helt overvelmet av alle følelsene som går gjennom han. Even smiler som solen, og kikker på Isak som om han er den vakreste i hele verden. Noe han forteller Isak hver dag at han er. Isak klarer ikke å ta øynene bort fra Even, og hjertet hans synger en sang om kjærlighet, glede og takknemlighet. De kommer frem og Isak bøyer seg frem og hvisker til Håkon: « Takk for hjelpen, vennen min. Jeg er så glad i deg, du er verdens beste film og kakaovenn» Håkon smiler stolt til han og hvisker at han er glad i onkel Isak også.

Så er det kun Isak og Even i verden. Hvertfall føles det slik. De smiler, holder hverandre i hendene, lover og elske hverandre for resten av livet og erklæres for rette ektefolk å være. De kysser lenge, klemmer enda lengre, og hjertet til Isak banker så hardt som det aldri har gjort før. Even tørker noen tårer, faren tørker enda flere og Jonas har fått 3 lommetørkler av Eva allerde. Det er jubel, klapping, plystring og glede i luften.

De spiser grillmat, drikker øl og koser seg. Synger noen gamle drikkeviser og det holdes taler. Kompisene til Even har laget en sang til han som får alle til å le, foreldre hans holder en nydelig tale, og Jon og Marie holder en følelseladet tale som får alle til å gråte. Håkon reiser seg også opp på stolen sin og plinger litt i glasset sitt med Villa. Han kikker på Jonas og Eva, som smiler oppmuntrende til han. «Kjære onkel Isak og Even. Gratulerer med dagen. Pappa har sagt at det er i orden at jeg sier noe. Jeg vet ikke helt hva en tale er, men jeg har lyst å fortelle noe om onkel Isak. Onkel Isak er den beste onkelen som finnes. Han lager verdens beste kakao og ser tegnefilmer med meg. Noen ganger går vi på kino og det er veldig gøy. Når jeg sover hos han får jeg være med å lage middag, det er ganske gøy det også. Onkel Isak er snill og veldig morsom. Han har nå giftet seg med Even, som driver med film. Han er ganske morsom , og så kysser han onkel Isak ganske mye. Jeg tror ikkje jeg skal ha en kjæreste, men det er fint at onkel Isak har det. Han smiler mye mer da. Jeg har hørt at man får barn når man gifter seg. Om dere får barn kan jeg passe på dem altså. Hurra for onkel Isak og Even» Håkon smiler stolt og setter seg ned. Isak smiler til han og blunker bort noen tårer. Even skryter av Håkon og gir han en klem.

Neste mann ut er Jonas og i vanlig stil begynner han med litt humor og morsomme historier. Han forteller om hva de gjorde som barn og alle rampestrekene de fant på. Eva holder hendene over Håkons ører, og det er mye latter rundt bordet. Til slutt blir han litt alvorlig, kremter litt og kikker varmt på Isak. « Vi har også vært gjennom mye vondt du og jeg, Isak. Vi har grått sammen og støttet hverandre gjennom ganske mye. Jeg har alltid håpet at du skulle få oppleve kjærligheten, finne noen som bare er din. Og så fant du det. Da Even kom inn i livet ditt, skjedde det noe med deg, og det var helt tydelig for alle rundt deg, alle vi som er glad i deg. Du lo mer, ble litt med avslappet og begynte å skravle. Du lukket opp hjertet ditt og satset. Jeg er er så stolt av deg for at du turde, jeg vet hvor vanskelig det var for deg å gjøre det. Men det er jo så verdt det, som du så fint sier selv. Takk Even, tusen takk for at du kom inn i livet til Isak, inn i livene våre. Jeg er så glad i dere» Det er ikke et tørt øye rundt bordet og Isak reiser seg for å klemme Jonas. De gråter litt begge og klemmer, før Even kommer bort og klemmer Jonas han også.

Isak gruer seg litt til sin egen tale. Han er ikke vandt med å snakke om følelser foran andre mennesker, og er litt redd for at han ikke skal klare å si noe som helst. Men finner litt styrke av å se på Even. Den fineste mannen som finnes, som elsker han hver dag og behandler som en konge. Evens tale var selvsagt nydelig, vakker, følelseladet og full av humor. Han hadde snakket om første gang han hadde sett Isak, om at han faktisk hadde abonnert på nyhetsbladet til Advokatforeningen (gutta hadde ledd i 5 minutt første gang de hørte det), og om den gangen på kontoret til Isak med oppkast. Isak hadde gråte igjen, og Even hadde klemt han lenge mens han hvisket i øret hans hva han skulle gjøre med Isak den natten. Første natt som ektemenn, det må feires. Isak hadde rødmet, noe han mistenkte var Evens baktanke med det. Han elsket når Isak rødmet. Det var visst en greie. Isak kunne fint leve med det.

Han reiste seg opp, kikket varmt på Even og klirret i glasset sitt. « Kjære alle sammen. Takk for at dere er her i dag for å feire Even og meg. Tusen takk, kjære Jon og Marie, for at dere tok meg inn og ble min familie da jeg mistet min egen. Jeg er dere evig takknemlig. Takk til verdens beste gutter, fra den dagen jeg ble kjent med dere, via å fortelle dere at jeg likte gutter som dere ikke en gang løftet et øyenbryn over til å ta i mot Even med åpne armer, har dere vært de aller beste vennene noen kan be om. Kjære Jonas, du har alltid vært som en bror, du har backet meg, støttet meg og vært på mitt lag hele livet mitt og jeg er så glad i deg. Deg, Eva og de beste villbassene på jord. Takk til Karsten og Elisabeth som har tatt så flott i mot meg og latt meg være en del av familien deres, Even er heldig som har så flotte foreldre. Even, min kjære Even. Hva skal jeg si til deg som jeg ikke allerde har sagt? Du kom inn i livet mitt som en virvelvind, snudde alt opp ned og fikk meg til å le. Du er den beste mannen som finnes, og jeg elsker hver dag med deg. Du har fyllt livet mitt med farger, du har fyllt livet mitt med glede, kjærlighet og latter. Jeg er så stolt over å være din, jeg er så stolt over deg og alt du får til. For ikke så altfor lenge siden var jeg innseluttet og lengtet. Du endret på det. Du gav meg kjærlighet, du gav meg et hjem, du gav meg omsorg. Jeg elsker deg og ser frem til et liv med deg. Takk, tusen takk, mannen i mitt liv» Alle klapper, tørker tårer og Even ser på Isak med mer varme enn han noen gang har gjort. Han kysser Isak ømt og hvisker, «takk, min elskede»

De danser hele kvelden og koser seg med venner og familie. Dagen ble akkurat som de ønsket og begge smiler ømt til hverandre. De trekker seg tilbake litt utpå natten og tilbringer natten i hverandres armer. Som seg hør og bør på en bryllupsnatt.


	21. God jul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Det har gått 5 år siden bryllupsdagen, Isak og Even bor i London og gjør seg klar for å dra hjem til jul <3

Isak hadde pakket ferdig koffertene og kikket litt på klokken. Han ventet på at Even skulle komme hjem fra sett, og så skulle de fly hjem til Oslo. Hjem til jul, tenkte Isak og kjente at han gledet seg veldig. De skulle feire jul hos Jon og Marie i år, sammen med Jonas, Eva og de fem villbassene. Etter at de hadde giftet seg hadde de tilbragt annenhver jul hos Jon og Marie, og Karsten og Elisabeth. Med unntak av den første julen som ektemenn, da hadde de tilbrakt 11 dager i en strandhytte på Mauritius. Beste 11 dager av Isaks liv, tenkte hans mens han kikket på bildet på veggen fra den turen. Bildet var av han og Even som kysset, og det var fra magen og opp, vakkert og fullt av kjærlighet. Det som ingen andre enn han og Even visste var at de egentlig var helt nakne,og hadde nettopp hatt sex. Dog umulig å se.

Mens han ventet på Even ble han stående og kikke på stueveggen i leiligheten deres i Notting Hill. De hadde bodd der i 4,5 år og Isak elsket det. Han hadde fått jobb i Amnesty Internasjonal og fått jobbet med mange spennende saker. Han elsket den pulserende byen som aldri sov, at det alltid var noe åpent og så elsket han livet sitt med Even. Hans dyktige ektemann som hadde vunnet en Oscar til for manuset han hadde dedikert til Isak. Det hadde vært en nydelig kveld og ett av bildene på veggen var fra takketalen tl Even. Det var bilder fra gutteturer, bilder fra den ene helgen gutta var i London og de hadde vært så fulle at Magnus hadde ramlet ut av en taxi. Bildet hadde havnet i The Sun neste dag og Magnus hadde vært stolt som en hane.

Det hadde ikke vært en lett avgjørelse å flytte til London, men Isak og Even hadde kjent at det var riktig. Spesielt Håkon hadde tatt det veldig tungt og grått sine modige tårer da Isak hadde fortalt han det. Det hadde klemt lenge og Isak hadde trøstet han med at de kunne snakke på Skype, at Håkon kunne ringe han når som helst og komme på besøk i London når han ville. Da han ble 12 år hadde han vært 1 uke hos dem, og de haddde hatt en fantatsisk uke. Det ene bildet på veggen var av Isak og Håkon i London Eye, og de skrattlo begge to. Isak elsket det bildet. Hele familien til Jonas hadde også vært på besøk en sommer, og det hadde vært 1 uke fullt opp av latter, kos, noen knuste vaser og en del rampestreker. Jonas hadde kjeftet, Even hadde måtte gå på badet fordi han lo så mye, og Isak hadde tørket opp.

Det var julebilder, barnebilder, og masse bilder av Even. Fullt opp av farger, som livet til Isak var nå. Han elsket det, elsket å se på denne veggen som viste hvor fantastisk livet hans var nå. Han hadde til og med klart å vent seg litt til at alle skulle ta bilder av Even hele tiden, og siden Isak stort sett alltid var med han, bilder av Isak. Han var ikke veldig glad i det, men tolerterte det til en viss grad. Men da Se og Hør og VG hadde tatt bilder av dem sammen med Håkon og publisert en usann artikkel om dem hadde Isak saksøkt dem. Han og Even hadde vunne på alle punkter, Se og Hør og VG hadde aldri skrive om dem igjen og Isak var veldig fornøyd med det. Ett av hans favorittbilder var det av Even i sengen deres i Isaks gamle leilighet. De hadde beholdt den og bodde alltid der når de var hjemme i Oslo. Dog var leiligheten ganske annerledes nå, full av bilder, fargerike gardiner og filmbøker. Isak elsket det. Bildet var tatt av Isak en sønsdags morgen og Even sov på magen med ansiktet mot han. Med et utrolig fredelig utrykk i øynene. Bak han blafret de gule gardinene i vinden.

«Baby, I am home», kom det fra gangen og Isak gikk ut for å møte Even. Han ropte alltid det når han kom hjem, og det fikk alltid Isak til å le. De kysset litt før Even begynte å vandre litt med hendene sine. Vandret litt nedover på Isaks bukse. Han begynte bare å le og slo hånden lett bort. « Vi har ikke tid til det, Even, vi må gå om 15 min» Even klukket lavt og strøk Isak lett over kinnet. «15 min, herregud, hva jeg kan få til på den tiden. Har du ingen tro på ektemannen din, Isak?» Latet som han var furt, men øynene glitret av humor. « Selvsagt har jeg det, min kjære, men jeg har ikke tenkt å fly hjem full av deg mens jeg lukter sex, Even!» Prøvde å se streng ut, klarte det i 2,5 sekund. Helt umulig når Even gav han det blikket. De kysset litt mer, før Even smilte varmt til han og sa at han kunne klare å vente til kvelden. Huffet og puffet, som om det var et stort offer. Isak bare lo av han.

Julaften oppbrant og hele Oslo var snødekket. De spiste en god frukost før de tok en tur til gravgården for å legge ned linjer på graven til Isaks foreldre. De gjorde alltid det når de var hjemme. Even holdt alltid hånden hans og sa ikke noe, bare var der. Akkurat som Isak hadde sett for seg at han skulle gjøre.

Huset til Jon og Marie lyste opp med julepynt og inne var det et levende kaos. Mikkel hadde brukket armen, Thore og Robert sloss , Håkon bare himlet med øynene og Astrid sprang rundt og ropte på julenissen. Det var klemmer og oppdateringer, fantastisk mat og julesanger. Håkon satt ved siden av Isak og fortalte om skolen. Han var veldig flink på skolen og fikk bare 6-ere. Hadde lyst å bli doktor, og lurte litt på om han skulle studere i London etter videregående. Kunne kanskje bo hos onkel Isak og onkel Even da. Hadde tenkt lenge på det, og kunne både betale, vaske opp og hjelpe til med matlaging. Even og Isak smilte varmt til hverandre og hadde en liten ordløs samtale over bordet, før Isak sa at de kunne de sikkert få til, men videregående først. Håkon smilte fornøyd og fortalte videre om tentamen og en ganske kul jente i klassen som het Maria.

Resten av kvelden fløt sammen i varme, vin, pakker, barnelatter, klemming og ganske mye sjokolade. Akkurat som julekvelden skal være, tenkte Isak. Smilte litt til Even, som satt på den andre siden av sofaen med en sovende Astrid på fanget. Astrid elsket Even og ville stort sett ha han for seg selv, Isak kunne lett relatere. De var begge fadderne hennes, noe hun mente var veldig kult. Even kikket ømt på Isak,ømt på Astrid før han stilte Isak et spørsmål med øynene. Isak nikket svakt og blunket til Even. Evens ansikt strålte opp og Isak ble med ett veldig rørt. De hadde snakket om det en stund, men ikke helt kommet frem til når det skulle skje. Men nå var tiden inne. Inne for å få barn selv. Even gav Astrid til Eva og kom for å sette seg ved siden av Isak. Han la hodet på skulderen hans og hvisket «Jeg elsker deg, baby, jeg elsker deg så høyt» Isak kysset Even på pannen og hvisket tilbake: «Jeg elsker deg også»

De kom tilbake til leiligheten utpå natten og ramlet leende inn døren. Litt småfulle av rødvinen og konjakken til Jon, litt småfulle av glede. Det satte fra seg posene med pakker, før Even gikk inn på soverommet. Skulle hente noe sa han. Isak stilte seg foran vinduet og kikket på snøen som lavet ned. En enorm fred og takknemlighet fyllte han, han var så heldig, så utrolig heldig. Even kom tilbake og smilte litt lurt til han. «Jeg har en ekstra pakke til deg, jeg kunne ikke la deg åpne den foran de andre» Han blunker litt til Isak og smiler. « Det er egentlig en gave til meg også når det eg sagt» Isak blir litt varm i magen og begynner å ane hva denne pakken inneholder. Får pakken av Even og ser et lekkert rødt silkepapir. Åpner den forsiktig og drar ut 2 røde silkebånd. Kjenner rødmen i kinnene og suget i magen. Smiler til Even og hever øyenrynene lett. « Så, du har planer for natten med andre ord?» Even ler og tar hånden til Isak. Stryker lett over den. « Jepp,planer med deg. På deg . I deg» Isak nikker og blunker lett. « Gleder meg» Even smiler til han.«Jeg også, men først skal vi stå her litt»

De blir stående og holde rundt hverandre, kikker litt på snøen og kysser hverandre ømt. Stryker nesene mot hverandre og sukker fornøyd.

«God jul, mannen i mitt liv»

«God jul, min elskede»

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tusen, tusen takk til alle som har lest denne historien, og kommentert :-) <3 Rørende, fine og vakre kommentarer som har gjort meg både glad og rørt. Kanskje det kommer flere historier, vi får se. 
> 
> Ønsker alle en fin førjulstid, husk at du ikkje er aleina :-) <3


End file.
